Super Dimension Action Rouge U!
by NameNotKnown
Summary: (Based off of Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed) Gamindustri's been at peace for a while and in order to put a spark into things, the CPUs make a proposal! Contains LEMON and FUTANARI
1. Level 1

**ATTENTION! - Before you read this, you should read Vast Dimension Rouge: Futa Red Heart**

 **Thank you.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

 **Rouge's POV**

"Uh... wait can you repeat that?" I look at Dengekiko, while scratching my head.

"Basically, she wants to write an article on all five of us. Of course, we'll be doing quests the whole time." Noire says.

I cross my arms and pout, "Ugh! Why?! So lame."

"Yeah, lame is right. We're freakin' CPUs! We can do other things than just do Quests." Neptune nods.

Dengekiko looks a little nervous from what she said, "I... get it. Maybe I didn't say it right. I wanted it to sound exciting!"

"Argh! Quests aren't exciting... I'm about to throw a fit!" I start fidgeting around.

Vert attempts to calm me down, "Now, now. If we all would just look past Dengekiko's... sensationalism... then this shouldn't be too bad."

She turns to Dengekiko, "However, doing Quests to make for an exciting read isn't a valid reason."

I stroke my chin, "Yeah! Why not write about something better, like my exercise regiment!"

Neptune jumps in, "Or my adorableness? Ooh! Ooh! What about my sweet, slender, toned legs?"

"No! You know I'm the jealous type! I forbid you of-"

Dengekiko brightens up, "Sounds like a scoop! I'll pull as much cuteness out of each of you that I possibly can!"

"H-Huh?" I'm so confused.

"Wait just a moment! Gamindustri's been at peace for the most part. There aren't any Quests demanding our attention." Blanc says.

Dengekiko grins, "I know. I gathered you all here with that on my mind. I've looked into the Quests and isolated the ones that'll make you five shine!"

I sob, "No... hard work..."

I look over as Noire jumps.  
I swear I can see sparkles in her eyes.

"That's wonderful! I was starting to think that not enough articles about _me_ were being written. In fact, I'm willing to bet that the people of Gamindustri want to read more about me~"

I groan, "...Suuuure."

Blanc nods, "I agree. I'll be in an article and I'll complete these tasks. It's really killing two birds with one stone."

"Shoot! I was hoping you'd all agree. Oh well! Noire and Blanc, we'll have the interviews and-"

Vert interrupts, "Just a moment, please. I never said that _I_ was not interested in these interviews."

I snicker, "Wow. Just because Noire agreed everyone's biting. Two faces... hehehe."

Vert turns to me, "Are you not curious about the quests we've been assigned?"

"Nope." I smile.

Neptune points the accusing finger, "Vert! How could you!? Turning against us like that."

Vert crosses her arms, "I was never on your side, Neptune. Besides, how could I let Blanc and Noire have all the glory?"

Her words catch my interest, "Glory? M...Maybe I wasn't listening! Dengekiko, Red Riding Rouge is now going to be in your article!"

"Glory? Rouge, I never would have took you for that type." Blanc says.

I wipe my cheek, "Well... it's just been a long time since I've done anything productive. In fact, all this week I've been in my room either playing with myself or lurking on the internet."

"...Uh..."

Noire glances at me, "You do realize that you just admitted something so pathetic, right? You don't have to hole up in your bedroom, y'know. I-Instead... we could... maybe go on a date...? We could do something fun... like... g...going to a l...love hotel?"

I can't help but laugh, "Oh, Noire! That's too cute! I might just take you up on that offer."

Blanc clears her throat, "Noire stealing Rouge's heart aside, Neptune, are you sure you don't want to tag along?"

"Yeah! Join us, Neptune! Be like the cool kids!" I cheer.

"Eh... sure, why not? Although, something feels like it's missing." She says.

It takes me a while to figure out what she's getting at, "...Oh! Y-You mean... a conflict, right?"

"Yeah. You know, we argue and bicker and then we turn this into a competition. Then we bond as friends, learn our lesson and skipping off into the sunset."

I nod, "Totally! But... you just broke down this whole story's plot... kinda makes it useless now."

"If you two keep speaking frivolous dialogue, then we won't finish before the sun sets." Noire chuckles.

Neptune and I both groan, "My Red, Noire. You're such a sourpussy."

Noire jumps, "W-What!?"

Blanc winces, "Rouge... I think you meant to say, " _sourpuss_ "."

I sigh, "Whatever, Einstein. Let's just get this show on the road!"

Dengekiko cheers, "Great! Motives aside, I'm glad to see everyone agreeing. I'm looking forward to this, CPUs. Oh! And that plot point you two brought up will be my Plan B in case tragedy strikes for some reason."

I whisper, "Which it will~"

Neptune grins, "Alright, ladies! Let's get to this article!"

Dengekiko nods and she leads us to where the Quest will take place.

 _Why did I just feel a sudden disturbance in Gamindustri?_

* * *

 **Next Time! - Pick Your Persona!**

 **Thanks a lot, reader!  
Just by reading this story, you make my day!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	2. Level 2: Pick Your Persona!

**Last Chapter - The CPUs all agreed to get an article about them published!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

 **Rouge's POV**

We stop walking and Dengekiko turns to us.

"Here we are! OK now, If I could get a word from each of you before we begin... Hm... Noire?"

Noire jumps, "Ah? M-Me?"

Dengekiko nods and Noire takes a deep breath.

"OK. It's time to set the bar for you four. I hope it's not _too_ high." She chuckles.

I call out, "ARGH! SHADDUP, NOIRE!"

Noire growls and she clears her throat, "I am pleased to be apart of this interview. I will do my best now and in the Quests to come."

She flips her hair and grins.

 _So she's the formal persona._

"Dude, Noire, way to sound extremely boring. Stiff as a bored board. Loosen up and act like a living thing." Neptune says.

I laugh.

Noire crosses her arms, "Like a little chipmunk. Rouge, shut up. You're one to talk, Neptune. Let's see _YOU_ do better."

Neptune shoves Noire out the way, "If you insist. I'll show you how a sound bite is meant to sound. Biting."

Neptune stands there for a while and then she takes a deep breath.  
All of a sudden I feel this aura protruding off of her.

 _Is this what they call... "cuteness"? Aw..._

She throws a peace sign, "Howdy, Gamindustri! How's the haps? It's-a me, your one and only idol of idle idoling, Neptune! Peace out!"

 _She's the cute persona._

"That went pretty well." I nod in approval.

"I... disagree. You aren't being recorded... and please don't do any of that "peace out" stuff unless I say to." Dengekiko sighs.

She bonks herself on the head and sticks out her tongue, "Oops! Well, you can edit that part out. Just keep the "it's-a me" part because that was comedy gold."

I stroke my chin, "Isn't that just the slogan of that one plumbing company?"

Vert steps up, "My, what poor examples you two have set. Although, I expected no better from Neptune."

She makes her chest jiggle (to my enjoyment), "Allow me to show you how it is done."

I eagerly wait for Vert's so called "best" example.

"I shall show you all what it takes to ensure Gamindustri's continued peace. Watch me shine as your wisest CPU!" Vert giggles.

 _She's definitely the "I'm Smart But I have Tits" persona._

"I beg to differ... but good job." I smile.

"...Not bad." Noire places her hands on her hips.

"My go!" I cheer.

I step up and I give a thumbs up.

"Ha! What's up everyone, it's your friendly neighborhood Killer Queen, Rouge! If you root for me, I'll send nudes of the other goddesses! Make it count!"

Vert lightly chops the back of my head, "No, no, no. You can't play dirty like that, Rougey."

Neptune simply laughs.

"Of course _YOU'D_ say something so disgusting."

Blanc steps up, "Is it my turn? I better put my best foot forward here..."

I cheer, "Yeah! You got this, Blanc! I believe in ya!"

She smiles, "Coming at you with her brightest smile is me, Blanny-Blanny-Bii! I'll do my Blanny Best, so please cheer me on!"

 _I feel myself dying on the inside. She's... the awkward persona?_

"G..Good job, B...Blanc..." I put on a fake smile.

"...Um"

"Huh...?"

"Blanc... are you OK? That personality switch was...um... OK! It _HAS_ been a while since our last Quest. Do you need to nap?" Neptune jokingly asks.

Blanc blushes, "If you say that now, it makes what I said appear even more phony."

She clenches her fist, "But this is a war on character stereotyping. Noire is normal, Neptune is casual, Vert is formal, Rouge is the popular one. In order to stay relevant, I had to appeal as the cute one."

"You could have done the emo kid. Wait! I want that one!"

"Tch. I underestimated her again... But it's obvious that my popularity will be impacted by this article, so..." Noire trails off.

I snicker, "In your dreams! If I send your nudes then your popularity will be just a number!"

Noire pounds my chest, "Stop it, Rouge! Those are for your eyes only!"

"I see... the Quests are not the challenge, the other CPUs are!" Vert says.

Noire jumps, "WHA?! Th..Then Dengekiko, I demand a retake!"

Dengekiko leans back, "N-Noire relax! That was just a lead-in, so it really isn't a big deal. Also, don't get too critical yet. I for one, think it was great to see your unique personalities come through!"

She pumps her fist, "Come on! Let's begin before it gets dark out. I'll be cheering you all on from the sidelines!"

Noire sighs, "Fine. I'll be wining anyways so this'll get things back on track."

"We're going to show off our fancy-pants moves on this Quest, right ladies?" Neptune cheers.

I whisper, "Cheer for me and I'll reward you... thoroughly..."

Dengekiko blushes, "What... could you mean by that?"

Noire yells at me, "Rouge! Stop it, now!"

I wave my hand, "Oi, I'm just kidding..."

I whisper back to Dengekiko, "I'm not. Trust me, I'll make it worth your while."

The girl, bright red, simply nods and waves me off.

I stretch my muscles before I begin.

"Time to show Gamindustri why I'm the top female!... Uh... top futanari..."

* * *

 **Next Time! - We Don't Need Clothes!**

 **Thanks a lot, reader!  
Just by reading this story, you make my day!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	3. Level 3

**Last Chapter - The Quest of CPUs awaited has started!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

 **Rouge's POV**

I summon my tanto and I grin with confidence.  
A variety of low tier monsters stand in my path.  
I flip the blade in my hand.

"This shouldn't be too bad."

I test out the new controls.

"Everything seems normal."

Then I hear Dengekiko say, "CPUs, I'm supporting you on today's quest!"

I nod as I sprint towards the monsters and I slash them to bits.  
One by one they fall.  
For the most part I'm doing fine but it I notice something.

 _For small fries, they're really landing hits on me. I see we don't take turns like before._

I have to continuously turn my head to watch all of my angles to make sure nothing is sneaking up on me.  
All of a sudden, I'm swarmed by monsters and they attack me at once.

 **RIP! SHRED!**

The sounds enter my ear but I decide to pay no attention to them.

I spin around, slicing whatever is in my radius.  
I slash the knife upwards, downwards, side to side and I flawlessly hit my targets.  
In five minutes or so, everything on my end is cleared and I continue to where the mini map directs me.

I withdraw my tanto, "I didn't even have to use my SP Skills."

I start to look around the area, "Although, I thought there was something about a Mech included..."

Just as I say that, the ground shakes from the Rival Mech's stomp.  
I turn around and I look at the black and red monster.

"Wow... you're huge..." I shiver a little.

The Rival Mech hovers above the ground and it looks like it's preparing to attacking.  
It slams its fist into the ground and I roll out of the way.

"OK. I'll let you finish this." I transform into Red Heart.

I summon my Chain Blade and I smile.  
I look at the updates made to it and I can't help but feel fuzzy.

"Wow~! Nepgear really hooked me up with this model." I look at the colored buttons.

I press the red button and the blade extends, impaling the Mech.  
I press the yellow button and the blade comes back to me.

"I could get used to this." I kick off the ground, towards the Mech.

I turn one of the knobs on the blade and I whip it back like a fishing rod.

"Take this!" I launch it forward and it cuts through the Rival Mech multiple times, scratching it and shattering some of it's pieces.

I launch up into the sky, "Final blow!"

I aim the blade and I hit the red button.  
I watch as it extends again and impales right through the Mech's head piece.  
The mech falls onto the ground and I revert to my human form.  
I stretch again and yawn loudly.

"All done~"

I walk a few more steps and I see the other CPUs have finished too.  
Although, something seems... off...

"Holy loss of fabric, you guys! Hang on a sec, everyone! Wh-What happened to our clothes?!" Neptune exclaims.

Mere seconds later, Noire screams right in my ear, "Ahhhhhhhh! What the hell is _THIS_?!"

I look down at my attire and I see that my stockings are torn, my hoodie is more like a cape, and my skirt's completely gone.

"All... my money..." I sob.

Neptune glances at me, "That's your dialogue? I would have expected a perverted comment or whatever."

Blanc looks at her outfit, "What's going on with our clothes? This didn't happen in the other games..."

"Oh dear, what a conundrum. This will cause my popularity to grow even more.." Vert says.

I cross my arms and I look at her, "You didn't exactly say that in a displeased tone. Oh well. How did we do, Dengekiko?"

Noire jumps a bit, "You're not baffled by this?!"

I glance at Noire, "Nah. It's like being in HDD. Only I feel shorter and lighter than my goddess form."

"I guess I can't say I'm not surprised, Rouge, but how do you think poor Blanc feels?" Noire sobs.

Blanc jumps a bit now, "D-Don't drag me into your insecurities! This isn't a big deal. We've been in worse situations, right?"

"Yeah! Besides, you all look cute. It's a look I'm glad I got to see." I nod.

"Aw~ She said we're cute." Neptune smiles.

Noire puts her hands on her hips, "I guess... It feels like our limits are constantly being tested, though..."

I nod, "Yup. This is only the beginning! Wait for the other stories to come. Hey? Do you think Rosemarie would go so far as to put us in a gore story?"

The four all shiver and shake their heads.  
We come to the conclusion that once we leave the dungeon, our clothes will be restored.  
We do so and after we exit, Dengekiko catches our attention.

"Thank you very much, CPUs of Gamindustri!" She cheers.

"Good grief, I am poopered out. It was a fun Quest though, so thanks." Neptune yawns.

I walk over to Dengekiko, "Yes. Thank you."

I run my hand along her waist, "I believe you remember my offer prior to the Quest, hm?"

I look behind me and I see a mix of emotions of the CPUs faces.  
Neptune's looking giddy.  
Vert looks like she's dozing off.  
Blanc has the same blank expression as usual.  
And Noire is narrowing her eyes, a dash of blush on her cheeks.

"Should we go... or...?" Neptune asks.

My hand finds it's way onto Dengekiko's white shorts and it gives her plump butt a nice firm squeeze.  
She jumps and blushes hard.

She opens her mouth to protest but I interrupt her, "No. Dengekiko's coming to Aurora with me."

Noire opens HER mouth to protest but Neptune interrupts her, "OK! OK! See you later, Rouge and Dengekiko! We'll be waiting for the article or whatever. In the meantime, we'll be playing video games until the sun comes up!"

Neptune winks and I wink back.

"Come on, darling. I want to make this special."

I walk Dengekiko to my Aurora and she has the most scared but adorable expression I've ever seen.

* * *

 **Next Time! - DengekikoxRouge?!**

 **Thanks a lot, reader!  
Just by reading this story, you make my day!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull"**


	4. Boss 1: DengekikoxRouge (Lemons)

**Last Chapter - Rouge took Dengekiko home with her! (Sorry this chapter took so long)**

 **Skull: OK! I have not written a sex chapter in so long! Can you help me today?**

 **Pop: No problem, Rose. I'm new to writing, so please take care of me.**

 **Rouge: Rose! You better make this sex scene good! D...Dengekiko is a personal favorite of mine.**

 **Skull: Don't worry, Pop's helping me this time!**

 **Pop: *Shyly waves* H-Hi, Rouge.**

 **Rouge: Hm... OK... I'm trusting you, Rose...**

 **Skull: You got it! I've _NEVER_ let you down before. **

**Enjoy!** **  
**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

 **Rouge's POV**

Dengekiko moans loudly as I rub my hands along her body. We're sitting on my bed and she's infront of me. I have one hand running along her breast and the other tweaking the nipple of the opposite breast. She squirms in my lap, her backside rubbing against my erection.

"My. What size are these? A? No... hmm..."

I roll my hands around her breasts heartily and the girl yips.

"Ah, these are B Cups! Fantastic!" I delicately bite her neck and she grabs onto my shoulder.

I halt my rolling and I squeeze them vigorously, "Wow, Dengekiko. You're oddly quiet. Could it be that you are a... _virgin_?"

The honest girl wears a hangdog expression as she leans her head downward, "...Y...yes..."

My hands wrap around the blonde's waist and I hug her close to me, "Wonderful! Then I will happily be your first!"

She places her hands over mine, "H...How are you going to do that?"

Instead of answering, I scoot up and I grind on her back. She jumps from the surprise and turns back to me with a muddled expression.

"W-Why do _you_ have _that_?!"

I can't help but beam, "It is a wonderful gift from birth."

I spring off the bed and I stand in front of Dengekiko. She peers at me as I lift up my hoodie to expose the bulge residing in my tight wine colored shorts. Dengekiko shakes at the proportions and she tilts her body forward, getting fairly close to my member. She glances up at me and wiggles her fingers eagerly.

"M-May I...?"

My cheeks glow red as I leer, "I would be offended if you didn't."

Dengekiko locks her fingers on the sides of my shorts, also around the panties. She pauses for a brief moment before sliding my lower garments around my ankles. My erect prick rebounds from the tug of the shorts and it barely misses Dengekiko's face. She appears to want to say something but her astonishment keeps her quiet. Dengekiko studies my dick like a lab project, poking it, stroking it from underneath and rubbing it. I place the bottom of my hoodie in my mouth to keep it from covering my erection. However, her curiosity is giving me a hard time keeping my moans to a minimum.

Somehow, with all the moans I'm able to say, "Y...You seem to be really... fascina...ted by my penis..."

Dengekiko holds it with both her hands and doesn't break contact with it, "I've never seen one before in person... how do I make it feel good?"

Before receiving my answer, she kisses the tip. It enters her mouth little by little to my delight. She swirls her tongue on my phallus and bops her head up and down fast. For someone so inexperienced, she was exceeding my expectations. Maybe it was the overwhelming ecstasy, but I hadn't noticed the disconsolate look on her face as she was giving me a blowjob.

"You feeling alright, Dengekiko?"

She bops my cock out of her mouth and I squeal from the orgasmic feeling. To not idle anything, she jerks me off. The lubrication from her mouth and the handjob just make it all the more satisfying.

Dengekiko squeezes her tit with the other hand, "I remember seeing a picture of how a girl would place this thing in between her breasts and it looked like it felt really good for her partner. It just sucks how I can't do that..."

Aw dude, I hate it how girls belittle themselves for not looking like unrealistically proportioned women, "I know when people say this they're just trying to be nice but seriously, stop being so hard on yourself. You don't want to end up like Noire, am I right?"

Dengekiko lets out a short laugh and she sighs.

I nod in approval, "Besides, your mouth is doing wonders right now. You don't need exaggerated boobs to make me feel good."

A small curl forms on her lips and she glances up at me, "Th...Thanks, Rouge. You know, I'm quite submissive so... you can expect me to go to new heights."

Dengekiko's cheeks flush at that last part.

I can't help but grin from ear to ear at her words, "You really know how to work your way over. Whether it be in journalism or in bed."

Dengekiko lightly laughs and she widens her mouth and continues where she left off. She wraps her other hand around the shaft and she pumps my cock twice as hard while sucking me off. I could hear her muffled moans as her warm tongue coiled around my prick. She releases one of her hands from my phallus, to my surprise. I see her slip that hand into her shorts and her body shakes occasionally. When looking at her shorts, the outline of her hand moving vigorously is visible and the tint of red on her face grew brighter. I could tell she was trying to her best to make both me and herself feel good and I couldn't be indignant over her trying. I felt she needed a reward and thus, I gave her one.

"Dengekiko, how does this taste~?"

With a final thrust, I pump my seed into her mouth and some of it overflows. She coughs and it spills onto the sheet of the bed. Dengekiko's gasping for air as she places her hand on her chest, breathing hard and heavily. I drop onto my knees beside her and I rest my hands on her shoulders. She closes her eyes and swallows my vitality very cautiously, as if she were preventing herself from choking. She turns to me and holds onto my hands.

"There's so much of it... It has a weird taste, but... I can get used to it~"

She hurriedly starts to clean the cum from my cock. To my astonishment, she maintains eye contact with me while she imbibed every drop. Once she finished and released my cock from her mouth, she swallows swiftly and opens wide, showing me nothing left in her mouth.

 _This girl really knows how to make me smile._

Getting tired of the unhurried pace we were going I got a little restless. When she finished cleaning the remaining semen from her face, I reach for her belt, undo it and I grab her shorts, pulling them off effectively. This finds her startled and she falls back onto the bed. The sudden bump causing her to intuitively close her eyes as her body bounces from the impact.

Opening her eyes, she questions my sudden actions, "R-Rouge? Are you-"

Studying my appearance, she was at a lost for words yet again. My hoodie and my bra were abandoned from my body, leaving me in nothing but my jet black thigh high socks. Taking from Vert, I arrogantly bounce my chest while flashing a devious grin. Doing exactly the opposite of what I expected, Dengekiko undoes her red tie and pulls her black tank top over her head. She reaches to pull off her gloves until I interrupt her action.

She looks away from her glove and at me.

"Um... can you not... take off the gloves... or the boots...?" I asks timidly.

"Huh? Why?"

"...it's... a... fet... ish..." I murmur as my cheeks sting.

She releases the edge of the glove from her grip and looks at me as if I had two heads. She then smiles contently and scoots back, giving me room to join her on the bed. I crawl onto the bed and her back's against the pillow, waiting expectantly. Our eyes meet and her face reddens immediately.

I spring to my feet and I transform into Red Heart, "...I'm going to have to return the favor~"

Crawling to her lower-half, I move her black colored panties out of the way. Admiring her snatch, I look away from it and up to her.

"It has such a nice color, baby~"

"S...Stop. Flattery won't get you over."

"Is it at least working?" I beam.

She giggles and I move back down to her cunt. Closing the space between my mouth and her lower region, I run my tongue along her soft pussy. Occasionally, I tease her clit, nibbling on it gently. Audible sloshing and wet sounds filled the room as I eat her out. The blonde occasionally moans as she holds my head down easily to get the full titillation. My warm, soft tongue pounds every corner and spot of her pussy. Mere seconds later, I hear her gasp really sexily.

"D-Damn! I'm going to...!" Her discharge gushes all over my face.

She's breathing hard and she collapses onto the pillow, her body quivering. I clean up her pussy (and my face) and I get onto my knees, meeting with her eyes once more. Once her orgasm was over, her hard breathing subsided and she was showing less signs of fatigue. I took my cock in hand and I walked on my knees closer to her. We situate ourselves and I rest my hand against her knee. I feel up her soft thigh as I admire her long black boots. She throws one arm behind the red pillow she rests on. I gently shove her leg out the way and I throw my hips slowly towards her cunt.

"Here goes..." A small portion of the tip infiltrates her wetness and she lets out a small, almost silent moan.

Before I completely slid in she rested a hand on my chest.

"Why are you taking my feelings into consideration?" She asks.

The way she says this seems like it's been on her mind for a while. Being used to this, I give her the same answer I give everyone else.

"I don't do this just to make myself feel good. I like to make this special for everyone. I want to make your first time memorable, darling~"

She narrows her eyes, finding my romantic "act" irritating. She briefly smiles, purposely making it so that I wouldn't catch it. Instead of calling her out for it, I let her have her moment before we pick up where we left off. Slowly but surely, I get all of the tip in and she bites her lip. Eventually, I slide every inch inside of her and she whimpers and arches her back. She lets out continuous moans that sound oddly close to cries.

"Uh... What's wrong?! Dengekiko?!" I panic.

Her legs raise and her toes curl. She lets out a huge gasp and swiftly throws her head back. Her whole body shakes violently and she instantaneously sits up and hugs me. She rests her head against my bosom and her grip tightens. I immediately wanted to pound her senseless, but her well-being came first. I run my fingers through her blonde hair being held up by her red ribbon. I gaze at her with eyes of concern and her moaning diminishes.

"...Damn. I came as soon as you put it in... It just hurt a little... but I'm fine..."

Dengekiko's arms go lower and she wraps them around my waist, locking me into her. She brings my head closer to her and she lifts her chin up. I'm still a bit shaken by the whole ordeal and to calm me down, she presses her lips against mine. Her lips were silky and felt enchanting. As we kissed I raised my hips, ultimately slamming them down into her. I repeated this procedure and her moans were muffled. She squeezes the pillow underneath her as I penetrated her snatch. Her juices were overflowing, making it fairly easy to slide in out of her. I see a shine in her eyes and all of a sudden, I am overwhelmed by her strength. When I open my eyes, I find her on top of me, holding me down with a devilish grin. She firmly grabs my breasts and she rolls them in her hands forcefully. She then grinds her hips back in forth while my dick is completely inside of her.

"Aah~ Dengekiko~! You're so rough~!" As soon as I say that, she grinds her hips harder and faster. I curl my toes and I wrap my fingers on her thighs, moaning deliberately.

She leers at me, face as red as a beet, "...It's OK... you can cum inside..." I squeeze her thighs and I thrust into her while laying down.

She hunches over, meeting me face to face. Her tongue slips out of her mouth as I slam my dick into her warm softness. With each thrust, Dengekiko groans and gasps as I invade her womanhood. She started to rise and drop her body on my dick wildly as I pounded her. Soon, we found our rhythm and our pleasures were maxed evenly. The jubilation made it difficult to think of anything other then "in, out" or "faster, harder".

"Rouge! I'm cumming!" I feel my throbbing dick being wrapped by Dengekiko's walls and I firmly grab her ass and shove it down my length.

The feeling makes me blow my load inside of the reporter's snatch, filling her up with the thick liquid. The creaking of the bed has stopped and the only thing I hear is the perpetual breathing of us both. My cum splurs inside of her and she collapses on top of me. I find out that it hasn't gone down yet and we nod at each other, confirming round two. I briefly pull out of her and she drops, stomach on the pillow. She spreads her legs and I push my member in between her thighs. She raises and moans loudly, almost loud enough that Savoire (who's in another room) would hear it. Dengekiko raises her butt into the air and I get a grip on her hips. I drive my phallus in and out of her and she clutches the sheets on the mattress.

"More! Do me more!" She commands.

I do as told and I plunge into her with strength. Formerly holding her whole body up, the only thing that remained raised is her butt. I go on my knees as I impale her with my rod. We let out moans of excitement and euphoria as we fuck. I fall on top of her back and I only raises my butt to thrust into her. My hand slips under her and I grab her right boob. My heart was racing as I flicked her nipple and rolled the decently sized tit in my hand. This earned me a well deserved squeak from Dengekiko and she rested her head against the pillow, her body feeling nothing but bliss. Her arm reached behind her and wrapped itself on my head, playing with the strands of my black and red hair. Her hand felt under my chin and it trembled. Our session would only intense as she asked me to do various things to her. She would asked me to bite her neck, to tweak her nipple to rub her down. Of course, I did all of this and she would always give the same reaction. I place my palms onto her bare butt and I give her my last few thrusts.

"D...Dengekiko...!"

"Keep going! I'm so close! Fill me up!"

"Dengekiko~! I'm cumming~!"

"HYAAHH~!"

She arches her back as my gloved hands squeeze her alluring breasts. I fill her forbidden area with my cum a second time. I groan as the walls of her pussy hug onto me. Instinctively, I lick down her nape and she squirms in delight. She finds the strength to pull myself out of her and she faces me. This causes some of my semen and her juices to stain the sheet to my bed. She tackles me and she starts giving me small kisses throughout my body. When she finishes she looks up at me and flashes that same old grin.

"Oh boy. Let me guess, you want something?" I scratch the back of my head.

I place a hand on her butt as she lays on top of me.

"You've made me late. Now you're going to help me with this article." She says.

"Wha?! But... I've never been to school. I don't know how to do that sort of thing!" I pout. **(Totally not hinting the Tag Dimension Blanc x Rouge story...)**

"Don't worry, I'll teach you~" She plants a last kiss on my cheek.

"After all, I do love you."

I giggle, "Love you too, Denge."

She pops up, "Denge?... that's cute."

I gently bonk her on the head, "Ya shouldn't have said anything. The chapter could've ended there."

Dengekiko smiles and she finally gives me an honest laugh, "Whoops. I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Next Time! - My Candidate!**

 **Skull: Thanks a lot, reader! Just by reading this story, you make our day!**

 **Pop: Oh! Don't forget to leave reviews for us to read! Whether it be a funny comment, feedback or a suggestion!**

 **Rouge: Wow! That was great! Y'know, I'm liking this "Pop" guy.**

 **Pop: Awww. Hehehe.**

 **Skull: R-Rouge... Don't let Pop take my spot...!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull" and Nero "Pop"**


	5. Level 4

**Last Chapter - Rouge and Dengekiko did the deed!**

 **Rouge: Alright, Lil Rouge! Make me proud!**

 **Nessui: R...Right! For Aurora!... By the way, what were those noises last night?**

 **Rouge: *blushes intensely* Nothing! Just an old eroge I was playing...**

 **Nessui: Oh...okay... Wish me luck!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Nessui's thoughts._

 **Nessui's POV**

Famitsu called us to meet her in a specific spot earlier. We had just finished walking to that spot and she wasn't here yet. To pass the time, we all started talking to each other.

Nepgear looks away from the sky and at Uni and I, "I wonder what Famitsu wants to see us for..."

Uni raises an eyebrow, "Isn't it normal to assume it's for an interview?"

I take off my headphones and I nod, "Of course it's normal. Although, I wish she would'a gave us a week's notice before we agreed ta this."

Rom and Ram come rushing towards us, seemingly done playing around, "I bet she wants to tell me that my crazy good drawing I submitted is gonna be featured in an article!"

Rom's mood lightens up and she claps for her younger sister, "Wow, Ram... Good for you...!"

"Get real. Why would she have called us here as well, then?" Uni asks.

Ram places her hand on her chest and beams with confidence, "Probably because I turned in a bunch of drawings of all of us, and used your names and stuff!"

Nepgear and I jump in wonderment, "Goodness, you did? How did your drawing of us turn out? You made me look cute... right...?"

I grin, "Yeah! And did ya make me look as beautiful as big sis?"

Ram pauses for quite some time before answering, "Uhhhhhhh... Yep. Nepgear cute and Nessui stunning... Sure."

Our astonishment diminishes and we lower our voices (and heads) in distress, "I know that long pause wasn't for no reason... It's hard to believe you."

"D...Damn... I look _that_ bad?"

Rom makes an effort to cheer us up, "Ram's a good drawer. Don't worry, Miss Nessui and Nepgear. You look good, no matter the drawing..."

Uni's eyes widen briefly and a drop of sweat runs down the side of her face, "Okay, now I'm worried. Ram, you'd better check with me first before you do this sort of thing. Understand?"

The sound of rapid footsteps catches my attention and I turn to where I hear them come from. Running towards us, I see a girl with long, messy orange hair and ludicrously large, cartoon-like gloves. Once she's in conversation vicinity, she props herself up and flashes us a smile, waving her hand.

She says with a delicate but powerful voice, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Nepgear instantaneously steps forward and gives Famitsu a hopeful stare, "Hello, Famitsu. H-How cute was I in the drawing Ram submitted of me? Be honest!"

I back Nepgear up and I flash an impatient look as well.

Famitsu tilts her head to the side, a puzzled look on her face, "Uh, what drawing?"

Rom answers for her, "Ram's drawing that you're going to use in an article..."

"Not my department, but I thought they already contacted the winner." She responds.

Nepgear and I let out a sigh filled with dismay.

Ram groans resentfully, "Lame! I was so sure mine were the best, too."

Uni, greatly resembling her sister, crosses her arms, "I figured as much. So, Famitsu... What did you want to talk to us all about?"

"First, I apologize for any false expectations you may have had. That said, on to the details!" She smiles.

 _Hm. This girl is rather blunt... like big sis._

Famitsu continues, "Based on my information network, Dengekiko is planning to write an article on all of the CPUs. Her idea's not bad. Make the CPUs take on some Quests and write up a positive article about it. But I thought it'd be boring since it's obvious that the CPUs will be able to clear any Quests out there. That's why I thought you five, the CPU Candidates, would make for a more dynamic article on the subject. Which is why you're here. I want to ask for an interview with the four of you-Nessui, Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram."

Ram bursts with enthusiasm, "Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah! I wanna do it! Me and Rom make everything more popular!"

Rom nods, "Uh-huh... If we all do it together, it'll be really neat..."

Uni jumps in, "Count me in, then. It'll be a good test to see how far we've all come."

I let out a sigh, "I guess we're all just goin' ta ignore the fact that she's doin' this because we're not as strong as our sisters... Let's get ta it!"

Nepgear twiddles her thumbs timidly, "I'd be happy to help, if you'll have me... I won't be as good as my sister, and none of us are real CPUs..."

Famitsu waves off Nepgear's doubts, "It's not a competition. No worries. As long as you all do what we'll need you to do, it's all good."

 _Hm. Why do I feel as if something's about to go wrong._

"I'm not going to slack off. I intend to do better than everyone. Maybe then, Noire will praise me..." Uni mumbles the last part.

"I want Neptune to pat me on the head and tell me, "good job, Nep Jr.!""

What they say makes me think of Rouge, "I'mma light this party up with the rare spark known as Nessui! Then, Rougey will love me forever and cook my favorite food and feed me and bathe me and rub me all over~."

The Candidates look at me, dumbfounded, "Uh..."

I chuckle as I rub the back of my head, "M...Maybe I said ta much..."

Nepgear's eyes sparkle, "Anyways, I'll do it! Let us help, Famitsu!"

Famitsu jumps with joy, "Thanks, ladies. This will be my best article yet!"

I pound my fist, "Yeah! Let's raise some hell!"

* * *

 **Next Time! - Us too?!**

 **Skull: Thanks a lot, reader! Just by reading this story, you make our day!**

 **Pop: Oh! Don't forget to leave reviews for us to read! Whether it be a funny comment, feedback or a suggestion!**

 **Rouge: You want me to do all that, Nessui?**

 **Nessui: S-Sorry. It is a little too much to ask.**

 **Rouge: Hmmm... Show me your best effort! Then... I might consider it.**

 **Nessui: Kickass! You're the best big sister ever!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull" and Nero "Pop"**


	6. Level 5

**Last Chapter - The CPU Candidates took Famitsu up on her offer!**

 **Nepgear: I wonder where this quest is gonna take place...**

 **Nessui: It doesn't matter where, Gearko! It won't change the fact that we're going to kick some ass! 110% of pure effort!**

 **Nepgear: Nessui, stop! You shouldn't pick up on Miss Rouge's swearing habits!**

 **Nessui: ...Miss?**

 **Nepgear: *Blushes intensely* Aaah! Forget what you heard! Urm... this is so embarrassing...**

 **Nessui: That's adorable. Why not tell Rougey how you feel?**

 **Nepgear: I wish it were that easy, Nessui...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Nessui's thoughts._

 **Nessui's POV**

We all walked behind Famitsu as she lead us to the Quest's area. She stops in her tracks and says, "This is the Quest's location." I look around and it's a volcano-like area. There are various crates throughout the ground, filled with lava and it is crazy hot. Not to mention, it is a little dark. However, our sisters did their best, so I'm not going to let a little heat and lack of light effect me.

Uni lets out the gunner side to her personality, "All right, lemme at 'em...! If we want to show up our sisters, we'll need to work as a team!"

Nepgear nods and looks at Rom, Ram and I, "Uni's right, you three. Let's work together and complete this Quest."

Famitsu shrieks in excitement, "Yeah, seeing the five of you work together would be great! Any words for your fans before we begin?"

Uni answers sharply, "Yes. Right, Nepgear? As the leader of team CPU Candidates, you can do the talking."

Nepgear jumps, "What? When did I get elected leader? I personally think Nessui would be a better fit."

I shout, "Yeah! This is my big sister's story! I should be leader!"

Uni stomps her foot, "No way, Nessui! Nepgear's a better fit! Besides, if you led us we'd be punch drunken babblers!"

Nepgear frantically stops Uni, "No, no. It's OK, really. Nessui can do it. I'm completely fine."

She pumps her fist into the air, "Come on. Let's cheer her on. Nes-sui! Nes-sui! Nes-sui!"

Uni crosses her arms, "Tch. I guess if Nepgear's doing it... Nes-sui! Nes-sui! Gooooo Nessui!"

Uni eventually gets into it and it appears she lost all disapproval of me being leader of the Candidates.

Soon enough, Rom joins in, "Miss Nes-sui... Miss... Nes-sui... Yay!"

Then Ram joins, "Nes-sui! Nes-whee! Nes-quik! Ahaha, yay, Nessui!"

I chuckle and I place my hands on my hips, "Just like a live concert! Famitsu, listen to our legendary debut!"

"Yeah, okay. You've settled down, right? Whenever you're ready." She replies.

I clear my throat and I strike a dynamic pose, "Hello, world. We CPU Candidates are makin' a promise ta everyone that our performance will be dynamic when clearin' this Quest and the many to come. Prepare for our festival of a dedication to become stronger than all of the current CPUs! This dynamic speech of determination was brought ta ya by leader of the CPU Candidates, Nessui!"

Famitsu claps her hands respectfully, "Thank you for that amazing speech! It was really-"

"Dynamic?" I grin.

Uni sighs, "Oh, boy. Whenever she gets a little attention, she'll think she's on par with Rouge and she'll put on an act, like a musician on stage."

"Either way, nicely done, Rouge." Nepgear beams.

"Yeah, that was awesome! Rom, we gotta be that awesome too!" Ram says, tugging on her older sister's arm.

Uni lets a small curl form in her lips, "At first I had my doubts about you being leader but with a personality so wild, I feel as if we can go up against anything. So, Famitsu? Anything else? I can't hold this feeling in much longer. Can we start now?"

"Yeah, good luck clearing the Quest! I'll watch you from...over there." She makes her way to a small area clear of rocks and stones. She gives us an assuring thumbs up and we turn our back to her and towards the enemies.

I grin from ear to ear, "It's time for a quintet set! Ready and..."

" **Break!** "

The other Candidates disperse.

"Sweet, now I'm just like Rougey!"

* * *

 **Next Time! - What New Moves Has Nessui Learned?!**

 **Skull: Thanks a lot, reader! Just by reading this story, you make our day!**

 **Pop: Oh! Don't forget to leave reviews for us to read! Whether it be a funny comment, feedback or a suggestion!**

 **Rouge: You're really growing up, Lil Rouge.**

 **Nessui: Ah! It's all because of ya, big sis.**

 **Rouge: Aw, Nessui. You're so sweet. Hehe.**

 **Nessui: I'm serious, Rougey. Ta show ya my gratitude, I'm bringin' home Famitsu for ya!**

 **Rouge: *Blushes heavily* AHAHA! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE THINKING, MY DEAR SISTER?! AHAHAHA!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull" and Nero "Pop"**


	7. Level 6

**Last Chapter - The CPU Candidates prepared to begin the Quest!**

 **Skull: Be on the lookout for a new story coming soon, Lovers Dimension Date Rouge X!**

 **Pop: Mhm. The girls go to a new dimension where illusions come in the form of romantic storylines.**

 **Skull: It's also a story for the romantic side of the Rouge stories instead of the action stuff.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Nessui's thoughts._

 **Nessui's POV**

I summon my fighting gloves and I charge at the enemies. Groups of sunflower-like monsters approach me as I dash towards them. I punch them, launching my fists at impressionable speeds. My speech got me fired up and it's keeping me energized. I look to my left and right and I see the other Candidates, clearing their own enemies while assisting each other. I leap off the ground, kicking a group of the monsters and punching them with a powerful thrust, hurling them backwards. Not too much time passes before I take out all the sunflower-like monsters. My moment of relaxation is cut short when mushrooms, a giant dogoo and some other types appear. I start to feel swamp and the monsters use this to get hits on me.

 **RIP! SHRED!**

Loud tearing noises disrupt my focus and I get knocked back. I shake my head and quickly regain myself, sprinting towards the wave of diverse monsters. My fist bursts and I get into my fighting stance.

"Time for a change of pace!"

I access HDD and I transform into Red Sister. I summon my powered-up gauntlets and I fly to the dogoo. I jump off the air, gliding above the dogoo. I cock my fist back.

"Meteor Strike!"

I drop down onto the dogoo, driving my fists into it from the top. Once I connect, the dogoo becomes devoured by scorching hot flames. I backflip off the dogoo's surface and I land on my feet. I pull my fist back and fly to the dogoo once more. I do a cartwheel, creating the impression that I'm rolling like wheel. As I make contact with the dogoo, I punch it rapidly. Out of nowhere, I spring up I finish it off with a 360 degree fist drop, causing the dogoo to explode into thousands of goo drops.

"Flash Breaker Mk2!"

I drop onto my feet and I flip my hair, reverting to my human form.

"I'd do an encore, but that killed my energy."

I turn to everyone and I see they finished their enemies. I stretch and yawn, feeling oddly tired from a fight so short. We all start to make our way to the Underground Passage to regroup.

"GAHHHHH! Why are my clothes all ripped up?!" Uni shrieks.

Rom and Ram rush to Uni, "What's your problem, Uni? Whoa! What's with your clothes?!" "Oooh... So embarrassing..."

Nepgear's face reddens, "What the goodness?!"

I look down at my attire and I see my hoodie is more like a cape now, "Wah?! What kinda perverted trick is this?!"

Uni covers up her shredded dress, "I-Is it due to the fight? Let's hide! People could go to jail for staring at us while we're dressed like this!"

"Wait! We don't have ta go so far... Everyone, activate HDD! That way we won't be seen in such a humiliating state!" I shout.

"Right. Transformin' time!" Rom and Ram get consumed by the transformation light.

The other Candidates follow and I eventual transform. With a white flash, we're all in our goddess forms and our bodysuits look the same as usual, lacking the tears and rips that our human clothes have.

White Sister (Rom) checks White Sister (Ram) and herself, "Oh! Geez Miss Nessui, you're so smart. That was a little embarrassing."

I stroke underneath my chin, "Hm. This is not the most... favorable... alternative. My back gets rather sore in this form."

"Sorry, but you're going to have to endure it, Nessui. This is the only form where we're safe and covered up! Come on, we have to calm down." Purple Sister says.

Without hurrying, Black Sister uncovers herself and lets out a sigh of relief, "This is a good temporary fix. However, I disagree with this choice of concept, but it's not like we can quit now."

White Sister (Ram) takes White Sister's (Rom) hand, "Don't worry, Rom. I'll protect you!"

White Sister (Rom) delicately smiles, "It's okay if I'm with everyone. I'm still embarrassed, though..."

Struggling to keep myself upright, I reassure everyone, "We can do this, girls. I'm positive Rouge and the others went through the same thing. This is just one of the many hardships of being real CPUs... I think."

We retrieve Famitsu as we all exit the dungeon. We begin walking through the location called, "Dynamite de Volcano". Soon enough, our clothes are restored and we stop to talk.

Famitsu, who looks inspired, flashes us a grin, "Thanks for a great showing, CPU Candidates!"

I revert to my human form, desperately cracking my back, "Nah problem. Thanks for havin' us.

Purple Sister vanishes and in her place is Nepgear, "This isn't something we're used to, so we must have caused some troubles."

"Don't sweat it. It makes your efforts look all the more sincere. My readers eat that sort of stuff up. Plus, it's way more fun this way." She says.

Uni reverts back to her human form, her mood brighter than it was earlier, "Thanks for doing this for us, Famitsu. I'm looking forward to reading your article."

Rom and Ram soon follow, "I had fun, too... I can't wait to read it..." "It better be like one gajillion pages long! I'm gonna be reading it to make sure, y'know."

Famitsu's eyes twinkle and she answers with confidence, "My job's to write the article, so count of me to do it right! I'll get it out for everyone in Gamindustri to read, just you watch."

"Ah wait, Famitsu! I need you to come to Aurora!" I call to her.

I guess she doesn't hear me because she continues to run away, "See you girls later!"

"Uh..." A tear drops from one eye.

"Okay, take care!"

The girl sprints away while waving back. We watch as her figure becomes faint until it eventually disappears. We all form a circle and Nepgear begins talking.

"Um, Nessui. If you wouldn't mind, I have an idea to share with you all."

"Oh? You wanna go hang out?" I ask.

"No. I wanted to have a meeting where we could go over what we could have done better. It's very important!" She says.

Ram groans, "Laaaaaaame! A meeting? Why do we gotta think about stuff?"

Rom sobs, "Aw... I wanna go play..."

I grin, "Don't worry, ya two. We're just goin' ta sit and chat fah a little bit. Go ahead, Gearko."

Uni crosses her arms, "Fine. If our leader says we listen to Nepgear, then I guess we have to do it. Even though I want to go and take it easy now, I have to admit I wasn't at the top of my game today. Nepgear must've seen something that we didn't, and she wants to go over it with us."

Ram shows a slight understanding, "Oh okay, I guess. Sorry, Nepgear. So where did we screw up?"

"How did we disappoint you, Nepgear?" Uni asks.

Nepgear jumps, "Um, uh... Well no... You weren't making things harder on me or anything, but..."

Rom wipes her eyes, "Miss Nepgear... I'm sorry for being such a failure..."

"I'm sorry fah bein' such a dead weight, Gearko!" I laugh.

Uni becomes restless, "Hurry it up. Get this meeting started before the article goes live! Let's talk it out, girls!"

"Yeah, tell me how badly I suck!" I cheer.

A drop of sweat falls from the side of her face, "Um... "suck" is a strong word, isn't it...? ...maybe you all... didn't do so bad after all..."

"Ahaha! That's so cute! She just wanted to sound cool!" I snicker.

Nepgear jumps, "Ah! Nessui, don't tell them that...!"

* * *

 **Next Time! - Dengekiko Or Famitsu!**

 **Skull: Thanks a lot, reader! Just by reading this story, you make our day!**

 **Pop: Oh! Don't forget to leave reviews for us to read! Whether it be a funny comment, feedback or a suggestion!**

 **Rouge: Dammit. So close.**

 **Nessui: I'm sorry, Rougey.**

 **Rouge: Don't be. It's fine.**

 **Famitsu: So you were planning to make me one of your little partners... not that I would mind...**

 **Dengekiko: Dammit... I regret staying up at night with Rouge... I'm so sleepy.**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull" and Nero "Pop"**


	8. Level 7

**Last Chapter - The CPU Candidates prepared to begin the Quest!**

 **Dengekiko: Nice! I get to have this chapter, huh?**

 **Famitsu: That can't be right because _I_ have this chapter.**

 **Dengekiko: Hm... looks like we... share...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Italics represent Dengekiko's thoughts._

 **Dengekiko's POV**

 **A Few Days Later...**

Earlier today I was called into the Magazine Corporation building. I didn't pay much mind to it until I stepped in and I saw Famitsu was here too. She seems to be waiting for something, I just hope that it's not me.

 _Ugh... how embarrassing. Has she been waiting for me...?_

As I walk in, I wave at Famitsu and smile, "Been a while, huh, Famitsu?"

Famitsu looks my way and smiles back, "Yeah. Too long, Dengekiko. Had a long night with Rouge, I see... So the boss called you out, too? What could he want from us?"

I take a stretch and yawn, "Who could say? Does upper management not want us to sleep or something? But~ since you were called out too, I figure it has something to do with our articles about the CPUs..."

I cross my arms, "We could've left it just for the main CPUs, but no~, you had to stop the presses and get the kids involved."

She jolts back and makes a face, "That's a pretty major accusation. The boss said I could make one for the CPU Candidates. Didn't you hear? Or were you too busy riding your little red horse."

I frown, "You talk high and mighty now. That doesn't change the fact that _you're_ still a _virgin_. Hmph."

She grunts and narrows her eyes away from me.

I stop smirking contently when I hear familiar footsteps come from behind me. I look over my shoulder and I see The Boss walking in the room. We both straighten up and stand at attention as he prepares to make some comments.

"Thanks for waiting. Fighting already, are we? Now, now. Try to do that only when I'm not around, you hear me?"

Famitsu alleviates The Boss' words, "Fighting? No, we were just... strengthening our bond! Wow sir, you look extra boss-like today."

 _Kissing his ass, are we? Two can play at that game._

"What could His Bossness want from us bottom-rung company peons?"

Famitsu adds on, "It's gotta be something important, with the fate of Gamindustri hanging in the balance, right?"

The Boss strokes his chin, "Important? Hmm... If you weigh it against the fate of Gamindustri... No. No, it isn't important at all. I read both of your articles. You two are getting high praise from your department heads. That's why I came to ask you about a follow-up article. Are you up to the task?"

I flash The Boss a professional smile, "Definitely. That means we're in an official magazine competition, right?" I look over to the orange-haired girl, "I'll never lose to Famitsu!"

Her blank expression takes the form of a grin and she looks over to The Boss, "I don't mind, but a big shot like you wouldn't come to ask us that... I mean, you're like, The Boss."

 _Huh? Why you...!_

"Heh. First, wouldn't you both agree that you should see the CPUs in action to write a better article? But with how dangerous it is with the monsters, you are unable to get very close to said action. That's why I had R&D come up with some items meant to protect you. I left them in two dungeons, though." The Boss says.

 _Of course you did._

He brightens, "Which brings me to my test... Go and retrieve them. If you pass, I'm sure you can write more articles! You're free to team up or each go alone. Whoever returns firsts gets the front page for your article! Then I'll formerly request that follow-up piece. A massive one covering all the ten of the CPUs! Any questions?"

Famitsu briskly responds, "Yes! Do either of these items items help spell-check an article? Because I could totally use that!"

I answer for him, "No way! It's probably an item that helps you take screenshots so you get the exact frame you want."

Famitsu escalates the conversation, "Whatever! I bet it's something that collates what you print so you don't turn in an article all out of order!"

I smirk, "Nope! It's got to be some kind of word processor that lets you use a keyboard and type onto a screen!"

The Boss interrupts our minor chat, "All of those items already exist. Just... forget it. Go find the items and report back. I'll be waiting." The Boss exits the room and Famitsu and I step closer to each other.

"Okay, Famitsu. Jokes aside, roaming around a real dungeon is dangerous for us. How about we team up?"

Famitsu's eyes widen, "I'm suprised to hear you ask. I figured it'd be just as bad if we stuck together."

"Huh? Wait, were you plotting to put me in danger or something?" I raise an eyebrow.

She giggles, "Naaaaah! But I did think you getting beat up by monsters would make for a great human interest piece."

 _Oh really?_

I smile, "Well, the joke's on you, because I had the same exact idea! I mean, there's no way I'd ever let myself get bested by you."

"We're probably going to argue like this until we both end up having our tooshies handed to us huh...?"

I cross my arms and think, "True. Well, there _are_ two dungeons to visit, and going to one at a time will take forever, plus our day jobs..."

"Uh-huh. It sounds like fun to take a dungeon on by my lonesome! Sounds good. See you later!"

I watch as she jogs out of the room and my eyes flare with determination, "I can't wait to compare our items and figure out which one is better!"

 **Some Time Later At Six Tyate Island...**

I stop myself in my tracks and I admire the scenery. It's a grassy plain with various spherical objects in the area and the sky's really blue. There also seems to be some detached land masses in the distance.

"So, here I am, but boy am I sleepy..." I cover my mouth as I yawn.

"How did I get talked into exploring a dungeon, anyway? The life of a Gamindustri journalist sure is tough. Besides, if the company I'm work for made the item I'm looking for, why didn't they give it to me at work?"

...

I gasp, "Unless...! Do they expect me to fail and meet my demise while searching for it?! Then they'll ask the CPUs to find and rescue me, and use that as a fodder for their next article..."

I pump my fist, "It makes sense to me. What a scoop! I should think up the article's layout while I have the time..."

"Hmm, but if I fail and die, it's not like I'd be able to finish writing it..."

"Aha! I could write it all now, and when I fail, I'll just leave a note asking the CPUs to submit it as a last wish. Agh, but that makes it sound more like I was writing a living will than an article!"

I take a deep breath, "I'm so tired that my brain mustn't be getting enough oxygen. I should focus on the task at hand!"

I summon my pen-shaped staff.

* * *

 **Next Time! - (Insert_Title)**

 **Skull: Thanks a lot, reader! Just by reading this story, you make our day!**

 **Pop: Oh! Don't forget to leave reviews for us to read! Whether it be a funny comment, feedback or a suggestion!**

 **Rouge: When is the story going back to me? That's what the readers really want. Their good ol' futa pal Rouge.**

 **Dengekiko: Can it, Rouge. You have the whole story to shine. At least let me have my two chapters of fame.**

 **Famitsu: Get in line, Rouge! I'm next in this story!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull" and Nero "Pop"**


	9. Level 8: Let's Read The Article!

**Last Chapter - The Quest For The Items Began!**

 **Skull: Sorry about no chapters for the past two days... I was in my bed and it was... soooo comfy~**

 **Pop: Oh. That even sounds like you.**

 **Skull: Let's not describe the fight scenes. It isn't anything special unless it is Rouge or Nessui, right?**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later...**

 _Italics represent Dengekiko's thoughts._

 **Dengekiko's POV**

I go out of HDD, panting. I successfully finished off every monster in the dungeon and I was preparing for my exit. I feel awesome from successfully completing my boss's task. This item they had me get really saved my butt at the last moment and with it, it's like I can take on any story. Not only that, but I feel like I can keep getting stronger.

I pump my fist into the air with a smile, "That settles it. I can stick by the CPUs and get the best scoop, direct from the front lines... Hah!"

"It's time to head back and edit my article a bit. I smell another all-nighter!" I sprint towards the dungeon exit, leaving with a content feeling.

* * *

 _Italics represent Famitsu's thoughts._

 **Famitsu's POV**

I make my way to the area known as Salutations Park. I stop running and I look at my surroundings. _Everything seems so neon themed here._ Once I finish looking at everything, I keep running till I get to where I need to be. However, the further down I go, the more fascinated I seem by everything.

"Whoa... I had no idea there was a dungeon here... I guess there's a lot left to learn about Gamindustri."

I grin, "I'm excited to see what sort of challenge is in store for me on my very first dungeon crawl!... Hmm, but getting sent to a dungeon means there's gotta be something worthy of an article here, right...? I can't shake the notion that my being sent here as a "test" is nothing if not fishy... Maybe they're calling it a test, but they want an excuse to come and research this dungeon..." I start thinking into all of this.

"Heh. That's right up my alley! My journalistic senses are tingling!" I cheer. However, something else crosses my mind. If they already had put an item here, then they would've already explored the dungeon. I wonder what this is all really about... It could be a test like they said or it could be an exploration expedition or probably even both.

I decide to halt my thinking for now and focus on the task at hand, "No use interrogating myself over it. I'll figure it out as I go along. Here comes Famitsu!"

 **Mere Minutes Later...**

I withdraw my giant shrimp as the last Pixelvader vanishes. I go out of this new form that I have acquired from the item I was sent to grab. I sigh and I take a quick breather.

"That was close. I would've been in a dilly of a pickle if this power-up wasn't in here. What a thrill! ...It strikes me as odd to see many monsters in this dungeon, though. Everything feels so... "new"... If my company knew this place was so infested, they must've planned for me to rely on using this item."

I hang my head, "I can't help but feel disappointed that it isn't some kind of helpful editing tool, though."

I lift my head back up and I clench my fists in a new found determination, "Now I know to keep my expectations nice and low. I should hurry back and finish editing my article!" I race out of the dungeon, feeling really eager.

* * *

 **Some Time Later...**

 _Italics represent Rouge's POV..._

 **Rouge's POV**

I finish up shitposting for the day and I leap onto my bed. Looking around the room, I pull out one of my special magazines and I flip a page open.

"Ah... wonderful~..."

Just then, the door flies open and I instinctively throw the magazine across the room and sit straight. Nessui comes flying into my room and joins me on my bed, making me leap back from the shock. She has two magazines in her hand and she starts shaking me from her excitement.

"Rougey! The articles are here! Dengekiko's magazine covers ya and the other four main CPUs and the one in Famitsu's magazine talks about me and my rockin' Candidate buddies!" She says.

I lightly push her off and I give her a faint smile, "Um? The little ones had an article published on them?"

She opens her eyes from their closed state, "Whoops! I prolly forgot to tell ya!"

I rub her head, "In any case, I'm glad to see my badass little sister got a whole article written about her and her friends. How about next time we get a special Sisters of Aurora Edition?"

She shrieks in excitement and she falls back. I prepare myself to catch her but I soon find out there's no need. Nessui's head lands between two large, round tits clad in green cloth. Those tits look familiar and I look up to who they belong to. Sure enough, the owner of the boobs speaks.

"Oh how I have missed my sweet little Nessui! Let us too get our own Sisters Edition article in the next magazine~" She says.

 _Oh no..._

Nessui looks up at her captor, "Vert, I missed ya too~! When did ya get here?"

"Mere moments ago. The article about me and my fellow CPUs aside, I came as soon as possible to read the article with you. Perhaps, with you upon my eager lap~?" Vert blushes.

Pulling my younger sister from Vert's globes, I nuzzle her against mine and I glare at Vert, "I gotta ask. Why is that you and the others always feel free to come over to me whenever they want?"

Nessui looks up at me, "It's because you're the coolest person ever, Rougey!"

I hug the girl close, "You're too cute! Oh Vert, I didn't know you yearned for a threesome that badly~"

Vert raises her eyebrows, "Threesome? No... at least not yet... However, it does have a lot to do with your personality. While visiting Noire in Lastation does make her happy, I dislike the feeling as though we need to please her. Blanc despises us making noise in Lowee, so a quiet tea session is good, but this gathering would bother her. Planeptune is a fine choice but I find traveling for such a long time just to drop by is too much work. As for Rouge, you are not too far and you support all forms of sexual contact, making Aurora the best place of choice to let out some steam."

Her hips wiggle in joy, "Besides, this is where my beloved Nessui lives. That is more than enough reason to for anyone to ever wish to come here~"

"I want to let you stay... But I want you to go... Hmm... Fine, you can stay. Let's just get to reading!" I say.

I hear the door open and I see Noire and Uni enter my room. Uni looks delighted to be here and Noire... eh.

Noire simpers, "Don't get me wrong, we're only here to take part in reading the article with everyone."

I sigh, "...And hello to you too, Noire! Can you tone down the tsundere for one day... Please?"

"Gosh, I'm not being a t-tsundere! I swear, with all these bad habits you been picking up lately, you're beginning to sound worse than Neptune..."

"UGH! Why are you being so sassy, Noire?! It's annoying! I know... how about I fix your little rotten attitude with a nice, womanly game of fisticuffs?"

Noire smirks, "Are you sure you can put yourself and "womanly" in the same sentence? In any game, I'll drive your face into the dirt."

"Oh hoho... You're going to talk about _MY_ womanly pride? Who was the one that saved you? How about we put that to the test, you little bitch?" I leer at her.

Nessui beams, "Come on, Rougey! If ya want, I can beat down Tsun-Heart for ya! ...With a hyah and a ha!"

"Tsun-Heart? You want to fight too, Nessui? Fine by me, I'll cut you both to bits and pieces." Noire says.

"I will not be able to stand idly by if you threaten my precious Nessui." Vert glances at Noire with fiery eyes.

Noire puts a fake sound of concern in her voice, "You'd go against me too, Vert? Then, Uni, let's team up and show these three why they'll always be feeding on the scraps of Lastation's prosperity!"

Poor Uni gets startled, "Huh? I'm involved now, too? Y-You won't get away with threatening my big sister! Uh, prepare yourselves!"

I laugh, "Aw, that's cute. You shoehorned your sister in and now she's blushing from the embarrassment."

"I'm not embarrassed, I was just taken by surprise. I wasn't prepared to fight all of a sudden..." Uni replies.

Noire looks at her little sister, "You're still wet behind the ears, Uni. A CPU must always be prepared to go with the flow, whether it be fighting or putting up with a specific Red idiot's borderline sexual harassment."

I scowl at Noire, "Noire, darling. How about we go in another room... Preferably dark, quiet and empty. I wouldn't want to stain Nessui's and my beds with your blood."

"Are you sure that's what this is about, or are you looking to take advantage and have your way with me, pig." She says.

I summon my tanto, "Fine, fine. We can do this here!"

She summons her sword, "Very well. I hope you're prepared to humiliate yourself in front of your impressionable sister."

"YOU TWO BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE _I_ GET INVOLVED IN THIS FIGHT!" I hear Blanc's voice shout from the door.

Ram snickers at Blanc's anger and Rom has the same delicate and sincere look she's always had.

Noire and I shudder as we look at where the short CPU stands. We withdraw our weapons and face each other.

"Now make up...!" She says.

"I'm sorry for calling you a bitch and threatening to kill you." I say.

"And... I'm... sorry f-for belittling you..." Noire mumbles.

 _Whatever. Just take it._

My door flies open again and I see Neptune laughing.

"'Sup Rouge?!"

Nepgear frantically pushes Neptune's foot down and scolds her, "N-Neptune...! What did I say about kicking down doors like that?"

"Relax, Nep Jr." She says, a drop of sweat running down the side of her face.

"Before this continues, I think we should go to another room. It's getting cramped in here."

One by one, we all exit my room and we go into the large living room-like area of Aurora's Basilicom.

Neptune breaks the silence, "Soooo, what's with this atmosphere...?"

Blanc clears her throat, "Noire and Rouge had an _intense_ session. Right, Vert?"

Vert nods, "Indeed. Noire and Rouge lovingly gazed at one another with red cheeks, their fingers entwined and then...!"

 _Vert?_

Noire interrupts, "Umm no! Nothing like that ever happened, ok? So just drop it."

Neptune gasps, "Aw, man. That sounded like dirt I could've had on Noire..."

Vert changes the topic, "Now that all five of us are here, let us start to read the article."

Neptune looks over to Blanc, "So, Blanc? Have you already read the article a gajillion times?"

Blanc closes her eyes, "Naturally. Don't tell me you were waiting on someone to read it to you."

Neptune clears her throat, "Nahhhh, we wanted to read it with everyone. I mean, that's what it means to be a CPU or whatever, right? Ehehehe."

...

"Just admit that you can't read." Blanc says.

"Aah! But... Rouge can't read either..." Neptune sighs.

"Yeah, I can. Dengekiko force-taught me." I smile.

The door opens once again and Dengekiko and Famitsu enter the room.

"Oh, wow. All the CPUs are here." Dengekiko says.

Famitsu then talks, "It's been a while, CPUs. I handled the article about your younger sisters."

I rest my hand on my head, "A wild Dengekiko and Famitsu appeared! Whoa...!"

Dengekiko tilts her head, "Does that... bother you?"

I chuckle, "Bother me? Psssssh. Nah. It is more like vexes me because every time we're about to read the article, someone comes by to greet us."

"A-Anyways, how did you two know we would be here?" Noire asks.

"How did we know? Oh, that's an easy one." Famitsu says.

Dengekiko finishes, "We have our sources. They help us find pretty much anything and anyone, including where you CPUs are!"

"Yikes..." I shiver.

Famitsu motions her hand, "We hate to bug you like this, but could you hear us out for a moment? We have another favor to ask."

I tilt my head, "Another one? Why, ask away, chums."

"The magazine sales were so amazing that we've been asked to write a follow-up article." Dengekiko says.

"Only this time, we ask that the CPUs and the CPU Candidates work together." Famitsu grins.

 _Wha-?!_

* * *

 **Next Time! - New Quest!**

 **Skull: Thanks a lot, reader! Just by reading this story, you make our day!**

 **Pop: Oh! Don't forget to leave reviews for us to read! Whether it be a funny comment, feedback or a suggestion!**

 **Rouge: Nice! So that means I get to work with Lil Rouge.**

 **Nessui: Now I can show ya how much I've grown as a CPU, big sis!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull" and Nero "Pop"**


	10. Level 9

**Last Chapter - The CPUs Assembled Inside Aurora's Basilicom**

 **Skull: I disappeared again. I had no classes all week so I took the break.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

 **Rouge's POV**

Dengekiko and Famitsu then told us about how they wanted us in to all be in a single article. They had already selected the Quest for us and any question we asked they were able to answer without flaw. We all ultimately agreed and the reporters were happy to hear it.

 _This could be what I need..._

You see, ever since I became... "involved" with the CPUs, I feel as if I have neglected my sister. In fact, the only times I remember conversing with her is when the interaction would benefit me. I wanted that to change, so I decided that while I would still communicate with my fellow CPUs during the Quest, I would make her my main priority. After all, I was curious to see how much she's grown as both a person and a goddess. I look over and I see Uni thanking Famitsu for the great article about them. Famitsu told her about the follow up article and Uni lit up.

"Awesome! Count me in! I'd give anything to see my big sister in action, up close and personal!"

Noire smirks, "If you want to see how great I am, you'd better try and keep up with me."

 _Some things never change._

Every pair of sisters throws in their comments about the new article concept. Once Neptune and Nepgear walk away, Nessui and I approach Famitsu.

Nessui jumps up and down with joy, "An article with sis?! This gotta be a dream! Ahahaha!"

I place my hand on top of her head to calm her down, "Believe it. We're going to be in article together, so let's try our very best!"

Nessui looks up at me and beams, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! I've been working my butt off just to catch up to you, Rougey!"

"Catch up to me? Hmmm... When's the last time I fought a big threat with you,, Nessui? I know it was Ciel... But that was almost three years ago..."

I look at Famitsu, "Thanks for featuring my sister in an article. I would love to repay you... how about tonight in my room?"

Famitsu leans back, "Uh... no thanks. I'm afraid I'll be very busy."

I feel myself becoming drowned in distress and I hang my head. _Damn, she's not an easy one._ Soon enough, I learn that Famitsu and Dengekiko are also going to be joining us on this Quest. Knowing people like IF, Compa and I think Savoire counts, I know humans could fight but usually they'd just leave it to the CPUs. I wonder what's up...

"What's amazing is that we can even power up, similar to your HDD modes." Famitsu says.

"Wow! HDD? I never thought it was possible for humans ta do that, too!" Nessui replies.

I reassure her, "No, Nessui. It's not HDD, but something similar. Hearing that is a relief, I was worried that you two would've gotten hurt during battle."

Famitsu grins, "Ah, don't worry about us. We're ready and willing to fight tooth and nail beside you!"

I give her a nod and I turn to Nessui, "Alright, Lil Rouge! Let's show Gamindustri why all things are better in Red!"

"Yay!"

* * *

 **Some Time Later...**

I knock on the door to the room Nessui resides in. I just finished making lunch for Savoire, Nessui and I. Savoire took her food to the Basilicom's library and fell asleep on the table after eating. Somehow, I've just learned to deal with our reliable Oracle sleeping on the job. I knock on the door and the sound coming from Nessui's hardcore drumming halts.

"Lunch is ready." I call through the door.

There's a slight pause before she answers, "OK! Meet ya there, Rougey!"

I never got how the other CPUs have their Oracles cook their food for them. I could never trust Savoire with what goes in my mouth. Knowing her she'd probably lace some drug that would get me to start working hard like I used to. Just thinking about makes me wince. Before I sit down, I place Nessui's helping on her side of the table. I then place mine on my side and I begin digging in. A few minutes later, Nessui joins me at the table and she thanks me for the food. She begins to chow down and I make up some conversation.

"You know, not to sound biased but, compared to the other Candidates, I liked the way you handled the Quest the most. Heck, I couldn't have thought like that on the spot. That probably means that once my time is up, you'll be the better CPU between us."

She gasps, "Nah! Don't say anythin' like, Rougey! I hope that time never ever comes! I could never be the CPU alone!"

"You won't be alone. You'll have Savoire... and the other Candidates! Either way, I'm proud of you. On this next Quest, we'll blast the competition out of the waters."

She snickers, "Not gonna make any perverted comments, Rougey? You're acting out of character!"

"H-Hey! You know I can control myself... Sometimes! That's it, missy! Prepare for the roughest fondling of your life!"

She jumps back, "AHH! Nah... Please, I'm sorry, hehehe!"

I smile and I gulp down my spoonful of hot rice, "We're going to become the top CPUs."

"Top? You're already the top CPU in terms of fans and popularity. You're like an idol, Rougey." She says.

"Aw shucks, Nessui. Then it's settled, hurry up and eat so we can train some more!" I spring out of my seat, put my dishes in the sink and I run out side, getting ready for a fight.

"Right behind ya!" She calls back.

 _I wonder what the other CPUs are up to. They're probably giving their sisters the talk of the pep as well. Neptune's probably drowning Nepgear in compliments while Nepgear brushes off her hard work. Noire's probably pushing Uni to her limit. The way Uni deals with all of that pushiness scares me sometimes. Blanc is probably trying her best to be nice but is blinded by her sisters' true needs. Sometimes, I wanna take care of Rom and Ram for Blanc. Ugh... but of course since I'm the big scary monster-pervert, Blanc wants me separated from her sisters. And Vert..._

 _Hm... I wonder what Vert's doing. She has no sister..._

 _Vert's probably reading her Boys Love trash... Or maybe she's playing video games... Or maybe she's training all alone. No. Vert is a irresponsible CPU when it comes to things she does alone. Oh! I know! She's probably fawning over some picture Famitsu got of Nessui. Nessui probably looks so cute and Vert's hugging a pillow close to her and blushing her face off. She's planning on taking her and getting her all to herself... But that's not happening. Oh! She's probably planning to come over here and... Wait..._

 _OH SHOOT! NO!_

"NESSUI! LOCK THE DOORS TO THE BASILICOM!" I yell.

 _On that night, Nessui and I huddled in a small corner to ensure her safety. Unfortunately, Vert found her way in through one of the windows and I was forced to watch Nessui and her get lovey dovey until she decided to take her leave._

* * *

 **Next Time! - Why So Many Quests?!**

 **Skull: Thanks a lot, reader! Just by reading this story, you make our day!**

 **Pop: Oh! Don't forget to leave reviews for us to read! Whether it be a funny comment, feedback or a suggestion!**

 **Skull: This was supposed to be a minor series. It was supposed to fill the time between VDR and the Ultra Dimension story.**

 **Rouge: Just use your writing artiste to make the Neptunia dialogue shorter, like you did in this chapter.**

 **Skull: R-Right... I'll try my best!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull" and Nero "Pop"**


	11. Level 10: Was All That Talk Necessary?

**Last Chapter - The CPUs Agreed To A Follow-Up Article!**

 **Rouge: When will these Quests end?**

 **Skull: -This chapter was directionles...-**

 **Rouge: What was that?**

 **Skull: Nothing! Go on, I'm cheering you on!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

 **Rouge's POV**

We just finished the Quest we were requested. However, this is like, the eighth or ninth Quest we were requested. I'm truly worn out. I withdraw my tanto and I yawn. I can see that everyone else that has come along is getting exhausted as well. They only started popping up a little while ago, so this all seems fairly odd. Maybe it's the article that's putting us in this situation. Noire grins and fawns over her fans and how they desire to see her complete those Quests.

"Fans, huh? I didn't even consider it. What's more, we haven't made a public announcement about our follow-up..." Famitsu says.

Blanc frowns, "You haven't? Then there's no vindication to this overwhelming number of requests."

I fall on my bum, "Whatever be the case, I just want this to end so I can go home. Do you have any thoughts as, y'know, journalists?"

"Sadly, no. If there's an info leak, that's a big problem. We'll launch an internal investigation." Dengekiko replies.

Famitsu and Dengekiko are going to have trouble writing an exceptional article with a problem like this. With them deciding to investigate, they said they would keep us updated and they take their leave. The ideal activity I want to partake in right now is anything that doesn't relate to my job as a CPU. Neptune feels the same, as she just wants to eat food until she passes out. Unfortunately, Noire's sensible words trips us into finishing the Quests we have to take on. Over and over the same five words ring in my head.

 _It's our job as CPUs._

And by "we" I mean "I". Neptune doesn't... How do you say... Care about that kinda stuff. However, I refuse to be working my ass off while Neptune enjoys the sweet, orgasmic feeling of a full stomach. Forcefully, the four of us take Neptune and we continue with our endless amount of Quests.

 **A Coupe O' Days Later...**

"All right. That marks another Quest completed." Noire says.

Neptune glances, "Um... Rouge? What's wrong, buddy?"

I stick my tanto into the ground and I struggle to get to my feet.

"...I've never worked this hard in my life... I think the energy I use to keep me standing just burnt out." I cry.

Neptune smiles, "Oh, that sucks. Hey, you know what doesn't require standing? Video games, how about it, everyone?"

I whimper, "That... Sounds... Very... Agreeable."

Vert nods, "I would like to wrap this up, as well. However, I would like to know if the investigation is ongoing."

"Right. Famitsu, Dengekiko... Any news regarding the increased number of Quest postings?" Blanc asks.

"There are more Quests simply because there are more monsters. Since the people are anxious, more monsters spawn. It appears they thrive on that feeling." Dengekiko answers.

I let out a high pitched, distressed moan, "So... What you are saying is... This is an endless cycle of evil. Oh... I can already feel myself forgetting the feeling of relaxation..."

Noire places her hands on her hips, "But that doesn't make any sense. We've been working hard, so the number of monsters should be decreasing by quite a bit."

"Unfortunately, that's not the sole problem. It seems new types of monsters have been introduced as well, powerful ones which explains why the people are getting anxious." Dengekiko says.

Famitsu clears her throat, "I have investigated the content of all the Quests completed in the past. Some of the Quests were filed together with different Quests. Someone is sliding extra Quests in and this "someone" is pulling the strings of both the people and the monsters. This "someone" also could be the one behind the new monsters. But there's no telling if these new monsters are being manufactured here or simply corralled from elsewhere."

Dengekiko makes a comment, "And here I thought you'd just milk the information from your contacts. I guess you can do some pretty good investigative journalism when you try, Famitsu. But my snide remarks aside, wasn't it hard to piece this all together?"

Famitsu wears an egotistic grin, "Not so much hard as time well-spent. I mean, you checked all the more recent Quests, didn't you, Dengekiko?"

 _W-Wow... These two are at each others' throats, huh?_

"Anyway, that's it from us." Famitsu ends her progress report.

"Thanks. It was interesting." Blanc says formally.

"You gotta be friggin' kidding me! When I find that "someone" they're going to feel the lethal, unadulterated wrath of a dog tired and moody CPU!" I yell.

Blanc calms me down and looks back at the two reporters, "Speaking of this enlightenment, I might as well ask... Were either of you two involved in the more recent events, work-wise?"

Dengekiko thinks for a brief moment, "Hmm, good question. Let's see... Whoa, wait a sec! Are you accusing us of causing all this ruckus?"

I look up at them, "Dayum... Being upstaged in my own story by Blanc? My role as the main character has dropped significantly! Jokes aside, Blanc, do you honestly distrust them?"

"No. But it seems strange how they didn't notice this until we pointed it out. After the first article, the came back with the follow-up idea, almost as if they knew more Quests would come in. Isn't it strange how suitably this has been working out for them?"

A drop of sweat runs down the side of Famitsu's face, "...You're pretty hard-boiled, Blanc. This is unofficial, so I can't get to into detail but both of us were well aware of it before you had brought it up. All we had were hunches, though."

"I guess you can say Famitsu and I withheld our information. Sorry we had to do that. We thought something might have happened but we didn't expect it to be as major as it is now."

Famitsu finishes, "What we're trying to say is we'd never even think of pulling off something like this."

"That sounds about right... Whoa, Blanc, that's so cool! Were they really that easy to see through?" I ask.

"No. You and the others are just oblivious to these sorts of things. I'm making sure Rom and Ram are safe, that's all."

I look at the faces of the other CPUs and they try their hardest (except Neptune) to make it seem like that wasn't the case.

 _Oh no... my role as main character is hanging in the balance. I have to debunk what she said...!_

"Pffft! Oh yeah? I knew that already. I just wanted to pass the spotlight on for once." I chuckle.

Blanc smirks, "You see that? That's what I _TRULY_ call see through."

I jolt back and I grunt, "Dammit. You're too tough of an opponent, Blanc..."

Neptune sighs, "Come on, ladies! We gotta complete more Quests, right? All that babble was too babbly for my brain anyways."

Famitsu, "You like to keep things simple, don't you, Neptune? But you're right. I suppose all that talk just left this chapter directionless."

"Not at all. That information was very informative. Hopefully this doesn't go on for too much longer..." I sigh.

With that said, I somehow make it to my feet and I prepare for no mercy.

* * *

 **Next Time! - Approaching Our Target!**

 **Skull: Thanks a lot, reader! Just by reading this story, you make our day!**

 **Pop: Oh! Don't forget to leave reviews for us to read! Whether it be a funny comment, feedback or a suggestion!**

 **Nessui: Oh? Are we finally doin' somethin' next chapter?**

 **Rouge: Shut up! We're just very confused, OK?! Erm... Just you watch! We're going to solve this case in a jiffy!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull" and Nero "Pop"**


	12. Level 11

**Last Chapter - The Quests Never End!**

 **Rouge: You bastard! Don't pull something so sly like that ever again, you hear me?!**

 **Skull: Ai, ai... I'm sorry...**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

 **Rouge's POV**

After clearing the Quest, we found out that our suspect resided in Aurora. We all decided that we're going to go after the suspect before they can flee.

"Rougey! I'm ready ta rock this beat!" Nessui cheers.

I nod, "We're going to catch this evil doer and teach them why to never threaten Gamindustri!"

Nessui pounds on my chest in excitement, "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! The way ya said that made us sound like Superheroes!"

I pat her head, "I guess that means we _ARE_ Superheroes!"

Nessui beams, "Kickass! What's ya Superhero persona?!"

I stroke my chin, "Hmm... Oh, I got it! _Redpool_! I'm the flirt with a mouth and I'm a stone cold killer!"

Nessui jumps, "SO AWESOME! Then I'll be... _Redstroke the Terminator_! A musicianary who leads ties with none except her crime fighting partner, Redpool!"

I hug Nessui, "Sweet! Now all we need are some sick costumes and we'll be catching that bastard in no time!"

Nessui cheers, "Cool! Let's go!"

Nessui and I rush out of the Basilicom with newfound joy and we regroup with the other CPUs. Then our search for "someone" begins.

* * *

 **After Hours Of Endless Fighting**

We ended up finding... it... but we're not sure exactly what "it" is. In order to find "it" we had to go through endless amounts of monsters, so all of us are very tired. The only thing we actually know is that this "it" is the "someone" we've been searching for in Aurora. There really isn't anything else to it so before we could get answers, we start our attack. Before we can attack we're transported into some weird area. It's red and if I didn't know any better, I'd say it's a dimensional plain separated from Gamindustri.

I access HDD and I draw my Chain Blade. I turn the knobs on the handle and it breaks apart, making it easier to swing around. I swing the blade, firing wind-like projectiles in its direction. I leap into the air and I press the red button on my Chain Blade, extending the blade part of it and it impales the target. The target doesn't seem affected though.

I fall back onto my feet and I grunt. I revert back to my human form. Noire and Vert access HDD and they swoop in to slash at the target together. However, the target still remains unaffected. Noire and Vert grit their teeth and revert to their human forms. Each of the CPUs get their hits in and the result remains the same. The target swings these blades around and I find my clothes being ripped off like before. I look around and everyone else's clothes are in the same state. Enough about the clothes though, the damage itself can make me forget. I feel a wave of pain wash on my body and I groan. I instinctively drop my weapon and I look up at the target in teary eyes. Mind you, these are tears of hate... Not embarrassment...

I hold my shoulder and wince, as that's where I feel most of the pain.

The target laughs, "Ahahahaha! I am Next-Gen Mech. I'm better than the CPUs. Come on, is that the _best_ you can do? You're making everything I did for you feel like such a wasted effort. This is a total letdown. Boring~! How about I rip off every last piece of clothing you have on?!"

I bash my fist into the unforgiving ground, "As appealing as that sounds I'm afraid I'll have to pass. Dammit, real main characters don't lose this often! We'll settle the score another day!"

Neptune groans, "Boy howdy, her HP isn't going down! Wait, is this one of those fights you can't win? Let's ditch while we can!"

Noire looks at the Next-Gen Mech in awe, "What the heck?! My attacks aren't even fazing her. It's time for a strategic withdrawal!"

Blanc gets to her feet, "You...know us? This doesn't look good. We should fall back."

Vert scratches her cin, "It would be interesting to find a way to lower her defenses, but I fear this isn't the time for that."

Nessui whines, "Aw! This is _SO_ unfair! I call BS! Screw it, this concert's ending early!"

Nepgear trembles, "So strong... And such a cool-looking robot design, too...! Erm, uh, I should run, though..."

Uni mumbles, "I guess I'm not strong enough... It's infuriating, but I have to come back after I train. Wait for me...!"

Rom sobs, "She's...really scary..."

Ram sulks, "Ugh, this dummy's totally cheating! I'll be back later!"

Dengekiko sighs, "This one's a bit much for me. Time to run away!"

Famitsu crosses her arms, "I wish I could turn this around, but... She's too much for me..."

* * *

 **Later...**

We retreated...to my Basilicom of course. I splashed onto the couch and I held some ice on my leg. We all gathered and I guess we vented on the whole occurrence.

Neptune flops onto the soft chair across from me, "Harsh, you guys. I can't believe none of us stood a chance."

I sigh, "We made the grave mistake of crossing the hush hush lines."

Noire crosses her arms, "No kidding. I went in thinking it couldn't be all that bad, but what the heck was that about?!"

"I'm more bothered that our target seemed to know us." Blanc says.

I spring up, "Are you serious? We're friggin' CPUs! C-P-Us! Goddesses! Everyone knows us!"

We all just let everything out. Whether it be a stupid remark or something like frustration. However, Noire and Vert both say how the Mech's design showed a major resemblance to scrapped designs of their nations. This led to a fire being lit in them with the determination to destroy the thing. Thinking back none of our greatest attacks worked. Heck, my ultimate attack didn't even work.

Dengekiko interrupts, "Sorry to interrupt, but, um... If nobody's moves worked, I have a suggestion. How about we come up with a special attack?"

I let out another sigh, "We have one and it didn't work."

Noire catches on to what I'm talking about, "Oh! Yeah, we already tried using _**Guardian Force**_ and it worked to no avail."

Famitsu jumps in, "We mean a brand-new attack! One that the CPUs invent, which leads to the of Gamindustri's latest threat...!"

I sit up and gasp, "Ah! An Ultimate-Super-Hyper-Mega-Giga-Friendship-Mystic-Breaker-Cute-Combat-Combo-Attack-Finisher Of Friendship?! Kickass!"

Noire thinks, "A special move that can save Gamindustri... Sounds great!"

Blanc nods, "A way to draw all our powers out... The combined powers of Lowee, Aurora, Planeptune, Lastation and Leanbox... For something like that we'll need everyone's help. Can we do it?"

Neptune sparkles, "You betcha! I can hear the people of Gamindustri cheering, begging for me to be their awesome savior again!"

I grin, "We got this! After we kick the bastard's teeth in, I can't wait to see all the CPUs come together and fawn over the charming individual known as Red Heart~."

"We might actually pull this off. Leanbox's power is the mightiest of Gamindustri, as we all know." Vert says.

Noire raises an eyebrow, "Why do you sound so incredulous, Blanc. Do you not have faith in your people? Man, do I feel bad for them..."

Blanc jolts back, "What? I offered an idea because you dumb skanks couldn't think of any! I'll show you why Lowee is number one!"

I laugh, "There's the Blanc I know and love!"

* * *

 **Next Time! - Finish in time!**

 **Skull: Thanks a lot, reader! Just by reading this story, you make our day!**

 **Pop: Oh! Don't forget to leave reviews for us to read! Whether it be a funny comment, feedback or a suggestions!**

 **Rouge: Come on, Lil Rouge! Let's clear some Quests before we get into this Attack!**

 **Nessui: *sigh* Oh...Okay...**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull" and Nero "Pop"**


	13. Level 12

**Last Chapter - An Attack That Combines The Five Nations' Power!**

 **Skull: Sorry for this chapter's delay. I was on European Vacation, but I'm back now. Not sure if I'll continue writing the daily chapters, though.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Italics represent Rouge's thoughts._

 **Rouge's POV**

Unfortunately, when we had that conversation at my Basilicom, I thought that meant we were going to be done with the Quests all together. Apparently, we need to still do the remaining Quests in order to level up and get stronger. I guess I don't mind, seeing as we've been doing Quests for who knows how long now. The other CPUs took on the Quests in groups of two. I decided to join forces with my adorable little sister, Nessui, for this one.

 **A Few Moments Later...**

The sound of blades slicing and monster noises cease. I drop to my knees as I stab my tanto into a plum-met. I wipe my brow and I sigh. Getting up, I face my sister and smile.

"...And that's that."

Nessui exhales deeply and looks around the dungeon, "Wow! That didn't take long."

"Mhm. Um... Nessui... Can you and I...bond?"

"Bond? Like a conversation?" She asks.

I nod, "'Course I mean a conversation. A conversation can go a long way."

"No kiddin'. Didn't we travel across a whole nation from a conversation?"

"I remember clearly. I can't believe we got so lost in that topic..."

Nessui giggles, "Speakin' of that time, how are ya and Nepko?"

"Huh? Oh. We're good friends."

"Friends? Wow, Rougey. I'm disappointed. I thought by now, ya would've at least passed friends."

My cheeks begin to sting, "W-What do you take me for?!"

She slaps my back and laughs, "Well duh! Obviously a womanizing perv!"

I cross my arms and a light smirk grows on my face, "Nessui! I am absolutely appalled! I cannot believe you would associate your own loving sister with such a title. I thought I knew you better."

"Hm... Yeah, perv's an understatement... Oh! How about..."

She leans in close to me and speaks softly into my ear, " _Whore Heart_?"

I feel a nerve pop on my forehead. I take hold of her long hair and I yank on it with force. She shrieks and she desperately tries to get me off. I pull her hair in various directions and I smile deviously as I do so. She starts wailing hysterically as I play tug of war with her head, using her hair as a rope.

"I am _**not**_ a whore! I'm a _**polyamorist**_! You better not spread that foul nickname around Aurora! I will hurt you in more ways than one, you big titted swine!" I growl.

"OW OW OW OW OW! I'm sorry! Ah! You're gonna rip up my scalp! Please stop, Rougey!" She cries while flailing her arms.

 _Damn this girl! If I'm not careful, she might slander me and get me labeled as something worse than a whore...! Who knew Nessui was so evil?!_

 **A Few Hours Later At The Security Room...**

Thanks to everyone's best efforts, we cleared an overwhelming amount of Quests. What seemed like it would take a couple of weeks only took a few days. I open my eyes instantly as Blanc shakes me to wake me up. I wipe the coal out of my eyes and I yawn greatly. Looking around, I see Noire and Vert with focused looks on their faces. Slowly becoming less grumpy, I ask them why they look so focused.

Noire looks up from the ground and at me, "...I was just thinking about that Next-Gen Mech thing when I finally realized something... It's designs look heavily inspired by an old Lastation concept."

Vert's attention is caught and she says, "Oh? And I thought it looked fairly similar in design to a platform that was being developed in Leanbox."

"Nothing about it looked like a Lowee or Planeptune design." Blanc says.

"As far as I can tell, Aurora has had no designs resembling Next-Gen Mech."

 _Hm... I wonder why it only bears a relation to Leanbox and Lastation..._

"So what you're saying is that Vert and Noire let their ol' documents get leaked? You two gotta beef up security." Neptune lets out a light chuckle.

"I have no rebuttal to that comment." Vert says.

"My Red, Neptune. Hearing you chastise Noire and Vert is quite ironic, is it not?"

Noire's fists shake and she grits her teeth, "I'm severely pissed off about it! Just you wait..."

Then once that starts, I find myself lost in the conversation. All I hear from the four of their mouths are "Network this, network that. Prototypes and Gamindustri and blah blah blah." My head starts spinning and I massage the temples of my face. Grunting and groaning, I try my best to tune out their conversation but their voices only get louder and louder to my annoyance.

"What about yours, Rouge?" Vert asks.

I escape my trance and I turn to her, "What about my what?"

Noire answers for her, "We were discussing the prototypes to our respective consoles. Vert gave her's to Nepgear, I gave mine to Neptune and Blanc wasn't involved."

"Oh...! Thinking back that far hurts my head. Hmm... Savoire handled that kind of thing for Aurora. Savoire is crazy too. She certainly must keep it locked inside a heart-shaped box or something, so there's no way that they'd ever pick up the designs."

I flip the hoodie off my head and I glance at Neptune, "What about yours?"

"Uh... I don't remember." She replies.

 _Totally useless goddess...!_

"You said you were too ahead of the times and you were waiting to wrap up its design. You came for the snacks." Blanc adds, proudly.

 _Wow, Blanc. You remember that far back?_

 _"_ And that's why I believe _YOU_ are the one who created this Next-Gen Mech character!" Noire snaps.

"Buh-whaaaa?! ME?! Hang on! That was forever ago! I dunno nuthin' 'bout nuthin'! Neptune retorts.

Blanc squints and stares at Neptune skeptically, "The evidence says otherwise! With how much sense this makes, there's not much else to discuss. Unless... You want to say our consoles evolved on their own? That's a big pill to swallow. That's about all you can come back at us with, though."

Blanc smirks at her own wittiness. Noire's giving Neptune a nasty look. Neptune looks like she's backed into a corner, with sweat dropping down her face. And Vert... Well, she seems to be in a state of bliss like always.

 _Eh? They're already about to fight? These girls are so weird...in a good way._

Noire's scowl shifts into a relieving smile. However, her words aren't so relieving, "We need to have a nice, long talk. I have a soundproof room with plenty of friendly tools. Trust me..."

Neptune places her hands in front of her and takes a step back. She flashes Noire and the others an awkward smile, "Whoa there ladies, rein it in! This is off everyone's rock! I... I gotta lawyer up, stat!"

Blanc has a glower on her face, "Just admit your guilt. Hiding the truth is only going to make things harder on you."

Neptune lets out a small shriek under her breath and literally backs into a wall, "Y-You're freaking me out, Blanny-poo. A-Are you gals gonna dissect me...? I don't wanna die! Help! SOS!"

I step in between Blanc and Neptune. The CPUs look away from Neptune and up at me. I clear my throat, feeling proud of myself for getting their attention so swiftly and easily.

"OK, gals. Calm down. We can't exactly blame Neptune for this. I'm sure Neptune wouldn't even know how to do something like create Next-Gen Mech, so let's drop it."

I cross my arms and grin, "I'll tell you what, How about tomorrow we all make the ultimate attack! When we all do so, let's meet in the Virtua Forest so we can give that Next-Gen Mech a run for 'er money!" I clench my fist as reference.

The CPUs all nod in agreement and after a while, we say our farewells to each other for the time being. I turn to Neptune and give her a thumbs up.

"There, safe and sound. You're very welcome by the way," I beam.

* * *

 **Next Time! - Let's take it from the top, Mech!**

 **Skull: Thanks a lot, reader! Just by reading this story, you make our day!**

 **Pop: Oh! Don't forget to leave reviews for us to read! Whether it be a funny comment, feedback or a suggestions!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull" and Nero "Pop"**


	14. Level 13

**Last Chapter - Rouge and the CPUs discussed their findings!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Italics represent thoughts._

 **Rouge's POV**

An audible "New Move" jingle rings my ears and I grab Nessui's hand from the excitement. She jerks back from the startle but soon places her free hand over mine.

"This is it! Our brand new special move!" I grin.

"Awesome, Rougey! The power of Aurora is flowin' through us and now we're here to take center stage!" Nessui cheers.

I look into my hands, "All of my exhaustion seems to have just drifted away. I feel like I can take on _anything_ in this state!"

"Awawawawa! Rougey, with this power you're a million times cooler! We can raise all sortsa hell this way!"

I blush and rub the back of my neck, "Aw... thanks. You're so cute, I can never get enough of you."

She pounds onto my chest out of excitement, "I'm pumped for this. Our epic a cappella. And it's all to Aurora and Gamindustri!"

I lightly pull her cheeks and she giggles. We take some more time to celebrate and we start making our way back to Aurora, each step we take being more cheerful and full of hope than the other. Nessui and I lock arms, hardly being able to contain so much exhilaration.

 _I can't wait for tomorrow! That Next-Gen Mecha is gonna feel the Wrath of the Red CPU!_

* * *

 **The Next Day At the Virtua Forest...**

"Roooouuuuuge..." Neptune cries for the millionth time.

I contain my aggravation, "Yes, Neptune?"

"I'm so sleepy! Why are we doing this in the morning? It is way too early..."

"You told us to wake you up no matter what!" I snap.

Noire glances at me, "You know, Rouge, I'm surprised that you aren't as pissy as Neptune. I expected you to act the same way since her irresponsibility has rubbed off on you."

I jerk back and pout, "Noire! How rude! I totally was going to take this seriously from the tip top."

I turn back to Neptune, "And you! Wake up! This is our job as CPUs and more importantly, as older sisters!"

"Riiiight. I mean, it's not like we care if you're here or not."

Neptune immediately perks up, "Too bad. I'm a-comin', ya see? I gotta set the big sister example for Nepgear. I'm not tired at all."

"So when your sisterly pride is at stake, you'll wake up, eh? Speaking of "sisterly pride"... Where's Vert?"

"What's the point of dragging her along? She isn't an older sister to anyone." Blanc says.

I hang my head and look at Blanc with eyes of sympathy, "That's so cold..."

"I can very much agree, Rougey. My feelings have been hurt. I should still be invited, the concept of if I have younger siblings or not, irrelevant." Vert says from behind us.

"Why are you up so early, Vert? How could you have found out about this?" Noire asks.

"When I was half-awake, I heard you girls plan your little secret meeting. So, I decided to follow you." The girl smiles.

Neptune cheers, "I expected nonetheless from you, Vert! Besides, it's always a blast when all five of us are here, ya?"

"Did I hear the magic number? Finally, 'tis about time I gained recognition as a CPU." I grumble.

* * *

 **Nessui's POV**

 _There's a million Rougeys frolickin' in Nessui's Wonderland. Look at all of 'em. I wonder which one is my favorite, ehehe._

I start chasing the various Rougeys and I find myself shrouded in bliss. I tackle one and I giver her a big hug. Rougey doesn't stop me and the other Rougeys start piling on me. I giggle and blush, feeling as if I have died and have gone to a place better than Celestia could ever be.

 _Rougey~... Rougey~... Gotta love a Rougey~... Aah... So many... I can now die happy..._

I sit up as a Rougey places her hand on the wrap of a present that has my name on it. My eyes watch eagerly as I await my Rougey to grant me whatever present she has for me. Just as the box is about to be unwrapped, I hear a familiar voice yell...

" **GET UP EVERYONE, NOW!** "

The Rougey Wonderland disappears from my vision and instead of my big sister, I'm greeted by a frantic Uni. I yawn, barely being able to keep my eyes open and I groan from the bad taste of morning breath.

"Uni... heyyyy...? Can we do this tomorrow? I was in the middle of hard... ethics... or something..." I wipe the drool from my chin.

"Goodness Uni, what's the matter? My eyelids don't want to stay open..."

"Too sleepy... Zzz..."

"Uni... More playing... Zzzz..."

The unsightly Uni disappears and my lovely Rougey appears once again. This time, the present is already unwrapped and all she has to do is open the box.

 _My heart... Rougey's present..._

She slowly reaches for the lid of the box, lifting it up slowly. I drool myself a river when the lid is literally one small tug away from exposing the present she got me. Unfortunately, my beautiful sister dissolves and I'm met with an even more frantic Uni.

" **GET THE LEAD OUT GIRLS! OUR BIG SISTERS ARE GONE!** "

My eyes ignore my brain's command and they spring open. I look at Uni, feeling way too tired to do anything. I look at the other Candidates and they are as equally tired and startled as I am.

"No way... Rougey always wakes me before 7:00!"

"Huh? Oh you're right... Neptune never gets up before me. Not by at least six hours..."

"Did they leave us behind?" Uni asks.

"'Course they did! Always trying to leave us outta the fun! Sucks a junk if you ask me..."

"Blanc... Why...?"

"Ugh! They always do this whenever they think something's scary or dangerous. So lame."

I rush to Rougey's bedroom drawer and I reach for her stick thingy that shakes. I feel the top of it and it's oddly warm and wet.

 _Hmm... warm and wet at this hour... that could only mean one thing..._

"They must've left recently! We still have time to catch up! Let's go!" I shout as I slap on my boots.

The girls follow behind me as we race down the stairs. I catch myself before I can trip and I run passed the sleeping Savoire. _For once, she's actually sleeping at a decent hour..._ We burst through the doors of the Basilicom and we head towards the Virtua Forest, just like my sister had said.

 **Rouge's POV**

"They're here. That was faster than I thought." Noire suddenly says.

"I guess this shows how much stronger they've become. " Blanc adds in.

A group of Candidates dash to our feet and once they halt themselves, they are panting heavily. I can't help but giggle at how tired they are when they could've easily flown to find us. Oh well, sometime's you can't think on the spot, I guess...

"Not cool, guys! We're gonna fight too! Ya can't leave us behind, ya idiots!" Nessui grits her teeth.

"Easy, Nes. This was all...a test!" I smile.

"And you passed!" Neptune adds.

...

"What?"

"We wouldn't refuse the help of our very capable, strong CPU Candidates." Blanc says.

"But... You did. Numerous ti-"

"Shh. All of that doesn't matter now." I grin.

"OK...? Then why'd you leave us behind?" Uni asks.

"I think a better question would be, how did you know we didn't already beat the Mech?" Noire asks.

"I touched that thingy Rougey always keeps in her drawer!" Nessui yells.

 _What thingy?_

The other CPUs all freeze and a drop of sweat runs down each of their faces. They then turn to me and give me cold looks with deadly eyes. I jerk back and raise my hands, avoiding their bad auras.

 _Am I missing something?_

Uni hangs her head, "How could you be so cruel and leave us behind...?"

Rom and Ram tear up, "Why, Blanc...?"

"We want you to rely on us more, and we want to protect you for as long as we possibly can." Noire says.

"You two, no matter how mature you become, I'm always going to act like your older sister." Blanc says.

"Alright. Everyone pipe down. Cheesy bit over. Now Boss Fight time."

Shortly afterwards, Famitsu and Dengekiko run up to us. They give their "good morning" smiles and we start to converse, unfortunately. Let's not ask how they knew about this... Please...?

"Oh. You're just in time. We're bout to whop some boot, care to join?" I say as I do my morning stretches.

Famitsu nods, "You bet! Sadly, this isn't apart of our article, but tagging along definitely wouldn't hurt."

"Yep. This will be surely be something that would be a crime not to witness for ourselves." Dengekiko crosses her arms and also nods contently.

"Then let's go. We'll end this for good!"

* * *

 **A Couple Of Minutes Later...**

My boots skid across the ground as I take my stop. This place gives me the same eerie feeling it gave me when I first entered this dungeon. The others stop as well and we look into the large circular pit in the middle of the floor. We equip our weapons and we await the arrival of the current threat of Gamindustri. A spherical light appears in the center and Next-Gen Mech appears, looking exactly as how I remembered.

The Mech raises its arms and fires a lethal blast from its palms. We all successfully avoid the attempted attack and we transform immediately. We fly to the sides and back of the Mech as it continues to fire its projectile.

I decide to charge in first and I slash it's back with my Chain Blade. It knocks me back and then the others start to charge in. I jump back and I do a backflip, creating a decent amount of space between us. The others are knocked back as well and we nod to each other.

We go in as a single unit and attack it from all angles. When we think we have overwhelmed it, it fires another blast, this one a little weaker than the first one. Catching us off guard, we're caught in the blast and our clothes begin to tear.

 **RIP! SHRED!**

"Dammit!" I stop myself from falling and the others do so too.

"It wasn't much, but we got a little damage on it." White Heart says.

I smirk, "Then we'll have to put more force into our attack!"

I kick off the ground and I raise my blade. The Mech looks up at me as I begin to crash down, attempting a vertical slash.

"We won't lose to you!"

...

* * *

 **Authors' Note:**

 **Next Time! - ...**

 **Skull: Thanks a lot, reader! Just by reading this story, you make our day!**

 **Pop: Oh! Don't forget to leave reviews for us to read! Whether it be a funny comment, feedback or a suggestions!**

 **-Rosemarie "Skull" and Nero "Pop"**


	15. Final Boss: Team Rouge Vs Next-Gen Mech!

**Last Chapter - The CPUs engaged with Next-Gen Mech!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Rouge: What's the excuse this time?**

 **Skull: Um... I kinda sprained my wrist... It hurt really bad, though...**

 **Rouge: *sighs* Idiot. You could've at least released a chapter stating that you'd be putting this story on hiatus!**

 **Skull: I know... I'm sorry.**

* * *

 _Italics represent thoughts._

 **Rouge's POV**

"AAAH!"

I slide across the ground and I crash into the wall. I open my eyes and groan, struggling to get to my feet. Green Heart crashes into the wall next to me, followed by Black Heart, White Heart and then Purple Heart. The Candidates and journalists soon follow afterwards and I'm the first one to get to my feet.

"H-Hey... I think all that pride talk earlier would be great right about now..." I say.

Black Heart gets up next and dusts herself off, "We'll go first then. Come on, Uni!"

Black Sister follows behind and the raise the sisters raise their weapons. Next-Gen Mech barely looks at the girls, a boring tone in her voice.

"You're getting up again? To be honest, fighting you all has gotten boring. Haven't you CPUs learned that your only option is to give up?"

Black Heart's short sword glows and she lets out a soft yet mature sounding giggle. She takes a step forward and she suddenly vanishes. _There goes Noire and her astounding speed again_. Next-Gen Mech jerks back, looking around for Black Heart. Black Sister aims her rifle and fires numerous blasts in directions that are not in the same direction Next-Gen Mech is standing in.

 _That must be where Noire is running... The fact that Uni can keep up with her is amazing..._

Traces of where Black Heart's blade strikes Next-Gen Mech is the only thing that I can see. Even the blade afterimages vanish faster than I can count them. Maybe she slashed the Next-Gen Mech fifty... no... sixty times?

Black Sister fires a shot from her rifle at the stunned opponent. A shot with enough power to knock Next-Gen Mech against the wall this time. The balls that Black Sister shot prior to Black Heart's attack launch themselves at Next-Gen Mech, almost as if they were frozen in time. They create smoke, obscuring the enemy from all of our sights. When the smoke clears, Next-Gen Mech's surface is scraped and scratched up.

"There! I hope we didn't set the bar _too_ high." Black Heart chuckles.

Naturally White Heart would make an antagonistic remark from the littlest things, but she sustained it for once to my astonishment. She still needs to work on it though, as her fist shakes like a leaf and her teeth grit audibly.

"Come on, Blanc...!" White Sister (Rom) turns to White Heart, breaking her of her slight anger.

For as long as I can remember, the White Sisters excelled at ice magic for people so young. They whirl their weapons speedily and pillars of ice rise from under Next-Gen Mech. The pillars lance against the Mech's exterior and Next-Gen Mech groans. White Heart comes spinning towards Next-Gen Mech, her Plasma Axe in her hands. Being stuck, the Next-Gen Mech can not move; thus, White Heart hits it uncountable times.

"Tanzerin Trombe!"

She raises the axe, White Heart strikes down onto Next-Gen Mech. The ice shatters elegantly and the Lowee CPUs withdraw.

"Shes hit!"

I turn around and I see a distressed Green Heart as she pouts, ¨How rude, you all have left me out again.¨

Next-Gen Mech releases a large amount of power and I feel myself becoming overwhelmed. It releases gatling blasts from its palms. Feeling the heat from the blast approaching, we spring out of the way. Being separated once again, we go back into single attacks. The fight is fairly even from there and we continue to cover the sanctified areas of our bodies in the process. We eventually regroup and before we can be split up again, Green Heart leaps off the ground.

"I'll prove to you that I can be of use!" She roars.

She swings her Plasma Drill Lance in a speed similar to Black Heart's. Vanishing in thin air, her lance pierces Next-Gen Mech frequently. However, unlike Black Heart, Green Heart's damage is increasing after every impalement. Weightlessly she glides through Next-Gen Mech, causing a miniature explosion.

"She's almost done for! N-"

Purple Heart sprints past me, "No need to tell us, Rougey! Come on, Nepgear!"

Next-Gen Mech notices Purple Heart approaching and the various blades floating behind her go after Purple Heart. Competently, Purple Heart slashes at the blades, diverting them from their target. Purple Sister catches up and the two slice Next-Gen Mech up madly. They leave behind after images of their weapons and with each attack that hits, the scenery gets brighter. They pierce the mech together and a burst of white light expanses throughout the area.

Once the light fades and tired Next-Gen Mech desperately tries to attack as a last resort. Like one sister, like another, Red Sister and I deliver an onslaught of various attacks from our arsenal. Combining my Slash Coalition with Nessui's Flash Break mk2, we deal the final blows and Next-Gen Mech gives in. The blades hovering behind her collapse and it stops floating in the air.

"Gosh. Gamindustri was _way_ too peaceful, It was so boring. I wish I could have played with everyone a bit longer..."

With those words, Next-Gen Mech disappears with a silent explosion. Relieving myself from my transformation, I sigh and I get ready to head home. Until...

 _Great... Now everyone's going to throw in their two cents..._

"In this day in age, most games have a final boss you can't lose against, so this formula was nostalgic fun!"

"But too bad for you, Next-Gen Mech. I'll be here to stop you, no matter how many times you try to return." Noire smirks.

"What a pain. Fighting an enemy with no true motive is more annoying than anything."

"True, but one could also interpret that to mean she harbors no evil intentions." Vert replies.

"Um, am I missing something? You guys _DO_ realize that this is the thing that's been threatening Gamindustri, right?" I scratch my head.

"Sorry. I'll fix up your frame, and after that, we can all play together again."

"The dangers you created aside, you did make me stronger So... I guess I can thank you for that."

"If you're bad, Blanc will spank you... I will, too, so...don't be bad..."

"Wait, she just wanted to play? If she said so, we wouldn't have done all this stuff. Oh, well!"

"Hellooo? Gamindustri to everyone. This thing is part of the reason why I haven't been able to sleep a full eight hours..." I tilt my head from the bafflement.

"Don't worry. As a witness to your end, you will live on inside me, to be chronicled in one of my articles!"

"Peace is boring, huh? Maybe if you took the time to sightsee, you'd have found more stuff to do."

"Unbelievable! So you all are just going to feel guilty about destroying this thing or say some cheesy crap like this? Ugh. What the hell..." I turn to Nessui.

"I don' understand any of it, Rougey, but none of that matters, we saved Gamindustri!" Nessui cheers.

I cross my arms and look at the others, "Let's...just go home. Honestly, I have no idea what's going on either..."

And...that's exactly what we did. Things got pretty stale after that. But fortunately, the staleness didn't last very long.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks a lot, reader!**

 **Just by reading this story, you make my day!**

 **Next Time - The Epilogue!**

 **See you then!**

 **-Skull**


	16. Level 14: Epilogue

**Last Chapter - The CPUs defeated Next-Gen Mech!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Italics represent thoughts._

 **Rouge's POV**

Today I woke up feeling better than I have felt in a long time. A full eight hours of sleep and I had no work to do due to the obsessive amount of Quests prior to Next-Gen Mech's defeat. Opening the door to the hallway, I walk to the dining room and find Nessui looking at me with eager eyes.

"Rougey! Rougey! We have an article!" She says.

"Yeah, I know. I was there, y'know," I pull a carton of milk out of the refrigerator and I pour myself a glass.

"Noooo! I mean we have our _OWN_ article and it was free!" Nessui smiles.

"You know... I'm always out of the loop about these article release dates... How come you always know when these articles are coming out?" I ask.

"Because I tell her," Vert says.

"Vert~!" Nessui turns around and jumps into Vert's arms.

"You really need to stop rushing here uninvited..." I sigh as I take a drink from my glass.

"Rush? No, no, I have been here since sunrise. To keep myself occupied, I played the various games you had lying around." She caresses my sister, increasing my jealousy.

"I don't know which I'm more angry about, the fact that you broke into our home or the fact that you played our video games..."

"Yeah! You could'a woke me up to play witcha!" Nessui says.

"Oh? My sincerest apologies, _Nessui_. To compensate, how about you use my body however you would like?" Vert gives off a lustful grin.

I drink my milk and narrow my eyes enviously.

"Rouge, if it bothers you that much, you should do something about it instead of just sulking. I see Blanc hasn't arrived yet," Noire says.

"We came too, Rougey!" Neptune says, popping out from behind Noire.

"Welcome. We've been anxiously awaiting your arrival." Vert grins.

"And now she's welcoming people into _my_ home..." I roll my eyes.

"So Vert was here already? I feel as if I have lost, considering how early we arrived."

"In that case, I should be more upset about arriving so late," Blanc says, her twins at each side.

"OK, that's everybody. I guess I should be a good host and start acting like a housewife... Anybody want snacks?" I place my glass into the sink.

Getting everyone their unique orders, I relax again and watch as everyone enjoys their food. Apparently no one has read the article yet which means that we can do it together. Taking our copies of the article, we begin to read about how awesome we all are. Oh...and I suppose we did a great job as a whole.

...

"Hmmm...that's strange..." Neptune says.

"Indeed. But I couldn't be any more proud of my cute little sister!" I cheer.

Nessui looks up, "Hm? What'd I do?"

"It introduces you as the team leader of the CPUs, Nessui," Nepgear smiles.

A smile grows on Nessui's face and she jumps from the excitement, "Team leader?! Awesome! See that, Rougey?!"

I'm not going to lie, originally I was a little upset about that. Prior to the CPUs part in the first article, we had a huge fight about who was the leader. Well...by "we" I don't mean _every_ CPU. I'm talking about the two CPUs with the ego problems.

I look at Noire and she looks back at me. We quickly avert eyes and I can hear her groan as I do the same.

"Wow! Noire and I have a huge feature with a two-page picture spread! But...we're on different pages..."

I look at the magazine and I see what Uni's talking about.

"That's a good thing. It means your achievements are plentiful enough to give you your very own page," Noire says.

"I'm happy for the coverage, but I really wish there was a picture of you and me together..." Uni's voice lowers at the end.

Noire sighs, "Oh, don't be so clingy. Think of it as something to aim for in the next article. Like, we'll aim to have an entire magazine dedicated just to us! A Noire-on-Uni tell-all!"

Uni blushes intensely and I place my fingers over my lips as I giggle.

"Oh~ Noire~. You're so naughty, kukuku."

"N-Naughty? Rouge, what the hell are you even talking about...?" Noire glares at me.

"Noire, I don't think "on" means what you think it means! W-We're sisters..." Uni mumbles.

Noire's eyes widen, "Uh...ACK! Crap! I misspoke! I meant "and"! I really did! It was just an honest mistake!"

"Noire, why are you so upset?" Uni asks.

"Y-You pointed it out and don't know? Whatever, drop it! You mature in one way, but not there other... Geez..."

Uni crosses her arms, "Hmph! You haven't matured in all the right ways either, so there!"

"Look, Nep. Jr! They talk about you a lot over here. It looks like you've gotten more popular than your old sis, huh?" Neptune chuckles.

"P-Popular?! No way, Neptune. I'll never be as popular as you..." Nepgear says hurriedly.

"Aw, you just need to take the attention or whatever. It's gonna happen someday."

"I'm not ready for that day to come, Neptune..." Nepgear laughs nervously.

"All three of us are in an article together... Yay...!" Rom cheers.

Ram reads from off the page, "Lookit! 'The three cute sisters'... I like it when Blanc made up her super-cute personality."

"But won't it be tough to act like that if you got really popular for it?" Rom asks.

"You don't find that type of personality to be weird?"

Rom shakes her head, "I like cutesy Blanc... Pfft...hehehe..."

"Yeah, haha, nothing weird about it! It fits you so well, Blanc!" Ram grins from ear to ear.

Blanc sighs, "Yet another piece of history that will get locked away in the annals of Lowee's ancient library..."

Vert crosses her arms and makes her chest bounce, "What a waste. I found you to be rather adorable with that persona. Isn't that right, Blanny-Blanny-Bii?"

Blanc, visibly pissed off, responds, "Vert you have no place in this conversation."

"But everyone else has a little sister or two to chat with... Surely you can let lonely old Vert chime in, Blanny-Blanny-Bii?"

I swear after that I hear her whisper, "You have two, let me steal one or the other."

"Yeah, c'mon on, read it to us... Blanny-Blanny-Bii..." Rom says softly.

And then, Ram starts dying of laughter, "Ahahahaha! Blanny-Blanny-BIIIIIII! ...I can't stop laughing...! It's so lame...!"

"Dammit... Don't push your freakin' luck!" Blanc suddenly sports her evil eyes and an uneasy feeling runs up my spine.

"I'll crack your skulls together so hard that you'll forget all about that idiotic persona forever!" Blanc shouts.

"Now Blanc looks like a final boss... So scary...!" Rom runs off.

"Uh-oh, it's the Blanny-Blanny-Bii monster! Run for the hills, haha!"

Ram runs off and the demon-eyed Blanc chases after them both. I have the urge to go calm Blanc down, but I know this is the kind of thing that happens around their Basilicom all the time so it is best for me not to interfere. Still, if it were me who pissed Blanc off, she would do something worse than what she'll do to Rom and Ram. Just thinking about it makes me... ugh...

"This only gives me more fodder to make fun of. I believe I will be kept entertained for quite a while." Vert smiles.

To my surprise, we actually got to finish reading the article, despite all the shenanigans. I turn around from the sound of the opening door. Famitsu and Dengekiko step inside my Basilicom.

"All the CPUs are here," Famitsu waves.

"Thanks for reading our article," They both bow.

"I really like how I was presented in the article. I thank you for the tingly words, dears," I grin.

"It was nice looking at all those pictures of me," Neptune laughs bubbly.

"It highlights everything we'd done in a positive way, so I have nothing to complain about," Noire smiles contently.

"I will say this. I'm abandoning my Blanny-Blanny-Bii persona. Don't ever mention it again," Blanc says in a stern voice.

Famitsu sighs, "What a waste. Everyone loved it. You're know to have a few personality quirks, so we'll feature the next one."

"I enjoyed all of it. If there's a next time, could you introduce me as the older sister to all of the CPU Candidates?" Vert asks, her cheeks tinted with a nice shade of red.

"There will definitely be a next time... But that's a fraudulent claim! As an unbiased journalist, I can't lie to my readers like that," Dengekiko answers.

Vert hangs her head, "What a pity."

Dengekiko studies Vert and a dirty grin finds its way to her face, "But if we could cut some sort of deal where you do a sexy fold-out poster shoot, then...maybe. I better get my boss's approval first, though."

"What are you mumbling, Dengekiko. Never mind. I have a question that I think everyone wants to ask. Why are the middle pages printed upside-down?" Vert asks.

"I was curious about that, too. It's like the articles were split into sections for the two of you. Reading one way gave Dengekiko's article, and the other way gave us Famitsu's version of the same thing." Noire adds.

I flip to the middle pages in my magazine and I begin to wonder the same thing.

 _How haven't I noticed that? Man... I am so losing my role as the main character..._

Famitsu and Dengekiko look at each other before answering, "Since we're rivals, we had some tidbits we couldn't agree on in each of the articles. So instead of merging them into one, we thought it'd be fun to have two articles about the same subject."

"Merging them would have sacrificed our unique voices as journalists, too. This shows that there were two separate journalists who both helped to support the CPUs!" Dengekiko adds.

"Our solution is as you see it. We wanted to introduce every one of you in our own unique ways."

Vert nods, satisfied with their answer, "Then I suppose we should thank you both for putting so much care and consideration into your articles."

"It's time to discuss what our next article will be about. Beforehand, let's get ready for some more Quests!" Dengekiko cheers.

All the CPUs groan. The good night sleep we have all had for the past few days was suddenly going to end, unfortunately.

 _Aw crap. This... can't be good... If there is a higher goddess CPU or something... HELP!_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for reading Super Dimension Action Rouge U! This was a filler for Vastdimension Rouge and the next story set Ultra Dimension!**

 **Next Time - Famitsu!**

 **See you then!**

 **-Skull**


	17. Boss 2: Famitsu (Lemons)

**Last Chapter - Epilogue**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Italics represent thoughts._

 **Rouge's POV**

"Aw, dammit! Are we done yet Famitsuuuu?!" I groan.

"Hm... Yeah! We're done for the day." She smiles happily.

I collapse onto the grass. Normally, I would hate making bodily contact with the grass, but anything seemed better than standing at this point. Famitsu walks over to me and squats in front of me.

"You need help getting up?"

"Nah... I'm fi-"

My eyes betray my heart. They scroll down and down and down and down... Until I'm met with white...um... My face burns red and I think Famitsu notices this as she speedily gets up and pushes her skirt over...white... It suddenly gets quiet, which makes it a little awkward. Thankfully, I'm good with awkward situations. This time however, she deals with the situation.

"Sorry about that. OK, you can go home now," She says.

"Home...? I kinda got kicked out the Basilicom for a week..."

"Why? What happened?"

"It's a long story, but I was doing my own thing. I was chilling around and whatnot. Then I realized that Savoire's been slacking and hasn't been giving me my allowance for the past month. I also knew she was doing this on purpose. So, I had Nessui help me play a prank on her. Long story short, the prank backfired and she ended up losing her underwear in public. I mean, I don't understand it; only a few hundred people saw her peach but of course she overreacts and kicks me out..." I cross my arms.

I look at Famitsu and it seems what I've just told her left her speechless.

"Well... I guess you can come home with me. Consider it my way of saying thanks for doing all of this," She nods contently.

I hug her, "Thanks so much! So... Where do you live?"

She only tells me to follow her and so I comply. We walk around for a few minutes until we end up in Planeptune. It's not how I remembered it though, there's a lot of improvements to the place itself. It looks a lot more _futuristic_. We walk down one of the roads and we end up in front of a medium-sized house. She opens the door and allows me to come inside.

"Excuse the mess. I was working pretty late last night."

I look around and the only mess I see is a few papers scattered across the rug. The walls are pink and for a single-worker, she has the items one would see in a house with multiple income. She offers to prepare me food but I politely decline. She takes me to some weird room with a desk in the center and two chairs on each side.

"I want to interview you, Rouge." She says.

I shrug and I just sit down and let her do her thing.

"These questions are from various citizens of Gamindustri. First off... Where are you from?"

"Taimo," I answer.

She looks up from her pad of questions and gives me a confused look, "Taimo? Aren't you Aurora's CPU, though?"

"I am. But before documentation was a thing, Aurora was called Taimo. Although, the Taimo I'm from was in an entirely different dimension than this one."

"Hm... Rouge this isn't working. We'll never finish at this rate... How about you answer my questions faster, OK?"

I nod.

"Name?"

"Rouge."

"Age?"

"Over eighteen."

"Orientation?"

"Bi."

 _This is kinda dull. I expected better questions, I mean, I'm the greatest CPU of all time for Red's sake._

"Ooh... I like this question..."

I eagerly wait for her to ask me said question.

"Which CPU do you love the most?" She asks slowly.

I jump back from the shock factor. I feel the sweat running down my face and the burning sensation in my cheeks. I clear my throat and I lean in to her ear. I tell her which CPU I feel the most passion towards and she blushes.

Jumping back herself, she exclaims, "...Rouge! You love-!"

I cup my hand over her mouth before she can finish, "Shhh! The reader will find out and ditch the story...!"

She doesn't say anything and nods. Afterwards, I continue answering her questions and we have an overall good time. Once we finish, she thanks me and before I can get up she reveals that she accidentally skipped one of the questions on her pad. The question was an obvious one as well, but I guess she wanted to get all questions answered or something.

She reads from the pad, "What is your sex?"

I open my mouth to answer then I realize, I really don't know the answer to this one myself. Can I call myself a female? Does "futa" count as a sex?

"I don't know." I answer.

"What? You can obviously answer that you're a female, can't you?"

Instead of answering, I briefly sigh and I get up from my chair. I caution her not to get angry or freaked out from what I'm about to show her. Grabbing the waistband of my shorts, I pull them down to my ankles. Avoiding eyes with Famitsu, I stare at the corner of the room.

The room grows silent and Famitsu finally says, "So this is what Dengekiko was talking about..."

When I gather the courage to look at her, she seems fixated by my length. Her face, in a way, reminds me of Dengekiko when she first saw "it". I guess even rivals have their similarities. Famitsu rises from her seat and walks over to where I stand. She crouches down and perhaps there is an inch or two separating her face from my girth.

 _Ah...!_

While I was looking down at the curious Famitsu, I "happened" to get a view down her shirt. She evidently is not on par with Nepgear or Vert, but her's aren't small either. As might be expected, my crazy-high libido led to me getting a hard on from just a view of her lightly covered breasts.

 _Damn... I must be getting softer if something so small could get me so aroused..._

Slowly but surely, my cock gains size and Famitsu moves back herself to avoid contact with it. Not to make things worst, I remain silent and I let her take charge of things.

Famitsu's eyes widen, "Ohh... Looking at me made you big here, huh?"

"Whoops... Sorry about that... I didn't expect you to get so close..." I say, my voice somewhat shaking.

Her hand wraps around my dick and a warm sense envelops its base.

"F-Famitsu?!"

"Damn that Dengekiko! ...Bragging about losing her virginity to you. Now I see how. But in any case..."

She begins to pump my cock, "...I will not lose to her!"

Halting her hand movements, she rolls her tongue up and down my rod, sending shocks through my body. The journalist's wet tongue lubes my cock and she continues to deliver her handjob. I watch as she places one of my balls in her mouth and sucks it vigorously, resulting in me letting out a soft squeak. Thinking back at how Neptune sucked me off, I'm starting to think that all of Planeptune's residents excel in mouthwork, experience being irrelevant. Releasing my ball from her mouth, she moves back to the base and kisses the tip.

She then engulfs about 1/4 of my cock and starts bopping her head up and down. The orange-haired girl sucks my dick wonderfully, not going too fast and not going too slow. The speed is just right not to ruin the mood and for a newbie, she's taking a lot down her throat. After a while, she gets used to my size and goes all the way down to the shaft. Escaping my lips are moans loud enough that I'm sure we would have been interrupted if this were to be going on at my place. Along with my moans, Famitsu lets out her own, the only difference being that hers are muffled..

"It must feel good for you because some liquid is coming out from the tip of your dick," she says, the words being slurred a bit.

After five or so minutes I feel my cock swelling up. Overloading with pleasure, I release my cum in her mouth and to my surprise, she's swallowing it at a rapid pace. Suddenly, my cock pops out of her mouth and sprays the white substance all over her face.

Gasping for air she says, "Ahh... There was so much, I couldn't drink it all."

Without me even saying anything, she cleans my dick from the cum she couldn't swallow. As I have already came, my dick is super sensitive, so her light licks make me feel like I'm being teased...not that I am complaining. _She's even cleaning herself off like the semen tastes good or something..._ The sight alone arouses me and I wrap my arms around the slender girl. Transforming, I look down at her and give her a seductive grin.

"Let's go into _your_ bedroom, dear."

As we enter said room, I notice how...exotic...it looks. She has various personal achievements of hers posted on the pink walls. She also has a stuffed animal or two on the bed which I don't really mind myself. A lot of magazines are in bins across the entire room and even under the bed. We make eye contact and I walk close to her, causing her to back up. My plan works and she finds herself on her bed facing me. I slap her suspenders off her shoulders and I pull her skirt off of her body. Wearing a grin on my face, I pull off the flushed girl's underwear and she does her best to remain still.

Hesitantly, she spreads her legs and I admire the reporter's pussy, "My, look how wet you are~"

She goes red in the cheeks and lets out a moan-like, "No~"

I press my two fingers into her snatch and she squeals like a pig. Seconds after teasing her wetness a little, I pull my fingers out of her, her sap coating them. I place the fingers in my mouth and taste the discharge of the girl lying before me. Smiling from the satisfaction, I glide the same tongue against her vagina. Flicking the clit with my tongue, I play with her pussy in more ways than one, feeding her lust.

"Somethings...coming..." The oranged-haired girl manages to announce.

Famitsu's fingernails scrape up along the bed sheets and her tongue hangs out of her mouth. Forcing my tongue into her, I whirl it around the soft warmth known as her pussy. This earns me lewd reactions from the reporter and I can only feel my eagerness for her climax increasing. Every part of her snatch was plotted by my wet, swift tongue. Her body squirms in elation and she starts bucking her hips.

"...It's here~!" Her cum rinses my lips and her body twitches in euphoria.

When her orgasm abates, she rests her back against the pillow. Her fingers spread her folds and she gives me an inviting look. I tease her a bit and instead of putting my cock inside of her, I rub it against her labia. She writhes in delight and I let out a sly giggle.

"Your dick... hurry!"

"You dirty girl..."

I raise my hips and I line my phallus up with her pussy. She watches anxiously as my tip collides with her entrance. Once the whole head enters, she trembles greatly. I grab her waist and I slide myself inside of Famitsu all the way. I wait for her spasm to ease and I can slowly feel her getting used to my size. As my hips lower, I can feel myself getting closer and closer to her womb.

 _I have to remember that she's human... so I guess cumming inside is a no-go._

The feeling of her tight virgin pussy is something I can't even put into words. As I fuck Famitsu, she moans widly and caresses my head. I roll her shirt up and free her breasts from her bra, catching the reporter by surprise. Her eyes roll back and she keeps her tongue hanged out. I slam into her with more force and my hands move from her knees, pushing them back a little. Her wet pussy twists around me and I'm overwhelmed with euphoria. Her lower back leaves the bed and she takes my cock from a high-angle.

"HAAA~!"

Famitsu cums again and by the look on her face, she thinks we're done. I smirk and I continue pounding her much more sensitive area. Not pulling out of her completely, I flip her onto stomach and I spread her lips for her. I force my member into her vagina and I begin fucking her doggy style. My lust isn't going down and I strive to fuck her senseless. She begs me to thrust harder inside of her and I comply, making the girl squeal more than ever. She gets even tighter than she was before and it sort of gets harder for me not to cum.

I wrap my hands around Famitsu's forearms and I pull her back, attempting to get the full sensation of our session. She throws her head back as she shakes like a leaf. I palm her plump ass and I raise it up from the bed. The only thing that remains on the bed is her face and her upper half. With each thrust, her butt jiggles slightly and I squeeze each cheek.

We find ourselves in at least six different positions throughout our fuck. In our last position, I'm lying on the bed while she's on top of me, her back against my chest. I have each arm locked around her legs, spreading them for leverage. I pick up the pace and the most prominent sound in the room is our skin slapping against each other. She cums frequently so her pussy just gets tighter and tighter. It feels like my cock's in heaven.

She exclaims, "I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! I'LL CUM!"

She cums for what I think is the twelfth time. Her walls wrap around my shaft and I find myself at my limit. I get in my last few thrust and her pussy gets so tight it doesn't wanna let go. I forcefully pulls myself out and as I do so, my dick shoots ropes of semen hurriedly. The bed gets stained and I find myself moaning uncontrollably. She quickly leans towards my dick and takes some of the blasts on her face.

The moment my orgasm abates, the only thing I hear is our ragged breaths. The minute that concludes, Famitsu turns to me and gives me a faint grin.

"So...who was better... Dengekiko...or me?"

In between pants I manage to say, "You know... I can't answer that..."

"Then I want you out of...my house, _pronto_."

I sit up instantaneously, "No! I'm sorry!"

She giggles and I slam myself back down onto the bed.

 _Damn...she got me..._

* * *

 **END of Super Dimension Action Rouge U!**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for reading this short story. I hope you enjoyed it. In the next story, we're going to get new CPUs and our first dimensional trip!**

 **See you next time in... Ultra Dimension Rouge V!**

 **-Skull**


End file.
